Digimon Universe The Royal Tamers
by Anti-Disney
Summary: Two children taken from their homes in the middle of the night, at six years old they enter the digiworld, follow them along as teenagers as they seek the answers to their destinies, just hit 1,000 hits, please review or criticize, up for adoption
1. intro

I woke up. The wind was blowing apart my room, ripping apart everything in its path. I could faintly hear my parents screaming and my little sister crying my name. What for though, I was fine. Then I felt a weird sensation crawling up my arm. I looked and instead of my arm I saw my body disappearing. Well what is a six year old do in that kind of situation? Scream as loud as you can and I took one last look at my family before I disappeared in the gigantic green portal.


	2. Beggining of Friendship

First edit of my favorite story of mine

* * *

The sound was eerie, the only sounds were his and his partners heavy breathing, but it was enough for him to know that despite his partner being with him he was still creeped out. Angemon sounded afraid, but of what? He didn't know what that had happened but he intended to find out. He was woken up late at night because Angemon had told him he saw something afoot in his heaven-given vision. Apparently two portals opened up late at night and a large number of dangerous digimon ran to the scene. It was a 3 day hike to the deep area of freezeland where only a few digimon ever went due to the intense cold that caused the deaths of many innocent digimon. He looked back at HerculesKabuterimon and despite the pain from the cold he smiled.

"You okay back there HK?"He asked after watching HK almost slip.

His response was a growl that stroke fear into many digimon, even MetalGreymon cowered when he growled.

Not him though.

He had seen him when he was being beaten by other digimon and first digivolved into Kunemon then after a while into the digimon he was today so to say the least. He wasn't scared at all.

"You're a cruel human Kyo." HK stated after a long silence. It wasn't true though and Kyo knew it when HK fought Machinedramon for the first time it took several hours but he pulled it off only because Kyo stood by and made sure that they would get alive so they could return to File City and eat some of the best food in the whole island.

"I am I? "A quiet silence once again filled the cold air around them. Until Kyo spoke up again.

"So cruel that I'll eat your share of food."

Let's just say that the response to that wasn't the most child-friendly thing he's ever heard.

An hour later he heard noise. It sounded like music. It was interesting though. He looked up and over the trees he could see a faint trail of smoke. A dinner fire if he was to judge. Now what kind of digimon could live out here, so deep in the forest of frozen trees? Then again he didn't know what he was dealing with since Angemon always spoke in riddles. A habit that he found quite annoying at times.

He made up his mind. He started to walk to the source of music with his loyal follower and best friend HK. He was hoping to get home early after all his girlfriend would kill him if he was late. Again.

* * *

I jolted awake. My head was spinning and I felt sick for several minutes before I actually spilled my last night's dessert on the snow beneath me. Snow? I took a quick look around and noticed I was surrounded by snow and trees that looked frozen. I smiled, my sister would like it, minus the vomit, she always likes the cold.

I always was awkward at acting in a situation. I sat down and cried after realizing that no matter how hard I pinched himself I wouldn't wake up. My dad lied to me! He said no matter what if he is in a bad dream then he could pinch himself to wake up! At least that's all I remember.

After a long, long time I sat up and heard a sound that reminded me of when my mom would sing. It was like an angel. I sat up and ran towards it tripping ever so often due to the slippery ground. Needless to say that by the time I got there my knees and elbows were scratched up and bleeding slightly. But at the time I think that I was already in enough pain to care anymore.

The singing I heard had came from an angelic looking woman who was holding something in her hands.

I could only stare at her; she was the prettiest thing I had ever seen, even more than my mommy!

"I can hear you young one. There is no need to be afraid."

Even her voice was pretty. I ran and jumped as high as i could and just barely hung on her hips where I cried in her soft silky clothes.

She smiled at me and dropped down to my level, only now did I realize how tall she was. She smiled and patted my head.

"My name is Angewomon what is yours, young one?"

It took some time to sniffle down my tears," my name is Kenji mam, An-ge-wom-on. That's a weird name! Why is it like that? How are you so tall and pretty too?"

She laughed and again patted my head. "Kenji that is a nice name. And my name is like that because I'm a digimon hence the mon at the end of my name. And I thank you for the compliment."

Before he could say anything a quiet snore caught his attention. He looked down at the thing the nice lady was carrying and saw a round shape sleeping.

"What's that you got there, nice lady?"

She took a small glance at it and smiled," this is Dodomon; he's sleeping right now he just hatched from an egg."

Ohh that caught my attention, "can I hold it?"

She smiled another smile and handed it to me.

"Of course you can but it is a he not an it."

I nodded once and took the small Dodomon from her and for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was like when I first held my sister and I promised that nothing could ever break us apart.

I looked around again and noticed something had done that. I sniffled again and looked at the lady to ask for help but when I looked she was gone. But the fire that was behind her and the warm air that hung around her stayed and kept me company. I smiled at Dodomon and to the world I yelled out.

"I'M NOT SCARED ANYMORE! THANK YOU NICE LADY!"

Too bad that woke up Dodomon and after a while I felt a small pinch on my hand. He was biting my hand with his eyes glaring at me as if I was evil.

"OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

She woke up in a small enclosed area, she felt numb and small. The last thing she remembered was her dad and her looking at the moon and he told her something. But she forgot. She always did forget the important things. Her mom got mad at her because of it.

She stood up and screamed as loud as she could until she felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw a tall lady with blonde hair and something over her eyes. For some reason she felt safer already.

"Now why are you screaming, little miss?"

She looked at the lady and crossed her hands, "I'm not young! I'm six years old and my name is Hannah!"

The lady smiled down at her and lowered herself till she was eye level with Hannah.

"My name is Angewomon and I'm here to help you for a little while."

Hannah smiled," you're here to help me?" If she could help her get home to her dada and her little dog Max she would be so thankful that she would clean up her room forever! Well until she forgot again.

"Can you help me get home? I would be thankful forever!"

After a sad look from Miss Angewomon she knew already that it was a no. It took her all her strength not to cry again but in her small six year old body strength was hard to come by.

"Now don't cry." She coed and petted her back," I'm here to help you find someone who can help you take care of yourself and I think I have just the thing for the job."

Hannah was silent as Angewomon held out her hand and a light filled the entire area, it was so bright it even lit a small fire and melted the ice around her.

After the light died down Angewomon held in her hand a teardrop looking creature with a big smile despite her size.

"Hi I'm Moonmon! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Hannah smiled and with her hands shaking picked up Moonmon from Angewomon's hands and didn't notice her leaving the area with a flap of her wings.

"Hi I'm Hannah and it's nice to meet you too."

It wasn't even a full minute before she heard it.

"OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hannah looked at Moonmon and nodded.

It sounded like a little boy and like her mom always said, "helping people is your weakness."

Well time to see if she was right.


	3. Important Meeting

It was unexpected to come across two little kids in the middle of freezeland but that is what happened when Kyo found a clearing. It was a funny sight at first to see a kid no older than 6 run around with an unknown digimon at first but then it just got annoying. And the girl with him was laughing and holding in her hands another unknown digimon. It bothered him to say the least, in all the years he's been in the digital world he has never come across two unknown digimon. When the kids first saw him and HK they stopped and started to back up, but when they saw Kyo they smiled.

Oh the joys of being a surrogate father.

When he got them back to file city he asked Jijimon and Angemon if they knew anything but they both said no.

When no answers could be found he tried to take them back to the human world but that too failed. When they tried to step through a strange force stopped them. It reminded him of Ice Sanctuary and Myotismon's Mansion. He later found out that the two unknown digimon were named Dodomon and Moonmon, both rare digimon and when Angemon saw them asleep in their human's hands he started to sweat. Kyo knew right away that something was fishy.

Kyo wasn't a dumb person by anyone's standards quite the opposite in fact. He was the most dangerous digidestined around after all. Even when he had heard about the digidestined in Japan he knew right away that compared with his most recent activities that things would turn out worse.

He thought at first that the kids were to blame and had something to do with it but as he looked over his shoulder and saw the kids sleeping with their digimon in between them in the old bed in Jijimon's house he knew they were innocent. He decided he needed to think about all this so he planned to go to his thinking spot.

"Hey HK stay here would ya?"

HK stared at him for a second and nodded, he knew what his partner did when he needed to think so he stayed to stand guard at the door even though it was unnecessary with a city so full of powerful digimon like Megadramon, Devimon, MetalGreymon, Myotismon, Andromon, and all the other ultimates and champions even the rookies were pretty strong.

As Kyo walked through File City he looked at every shop and digimon he saw. He was always filled with a strange sense of pride when he did so. He had recruited most of them save the in-training ones that were here to begin with. He stopped as he found is way on the beach where the ocean crashed up against the land like a never ending battle.

He smiled and hummed a low tune and as he did he was aware of two people hiding in the shadows. He didn't tense or run. Not even ask who was there. What was the need he knew who was there already.

"It is a strange occurrence for a lady of light to be in the shadows isn't it?"Kyo turned around and with a smile waved.

"Normally yes but strange times comes for strange actions…your senses are getting better Kyo. Normally it would've taken you longer to sense my companion and I."

Kyo sighed as he looked at where the voice was coming from, "why are you still in the shadows, Angewomon?"

As always Angewomon had a smile on her face as she stepped out of the darkness and with that her presence too spread out and warmed the area around her. Kyo chuckled, it was easy comparing her to a walking fire place.

"I wish I came on better circumstances but as I said it is a strange time and there is no time to waste." She lost her smile as she turned to beckon her companion from the shadows, "Kyo I would like for you to meet someone."

Kyo too lost his smile as he set his gaze on her companion only a second after that did he allow his surprise to show on his face.

Her companion stayed silent as Kyo tried to find words, "b…but if you're here that must mean-"

"The digital world is in trouble and we need more help now, more than you can provide."

Kyo let all of his emotion cross his face, "if it is Analogman again I can take care of him again like all the other times!"

"No…it is worse than that far worse. You must know that even I couldn't stop it if I'm here for help."

"But you are a mega! An extremely powerful one at that! What is the issue that even the police of the digital world need my help?"

At this remark Imperialdramon Paladin Mode found himself letting a small smile slip on his face, "Whoever said anything about you, Kyo?"


	4. Strange Enemies and New Questions

The years passed by quickly in File City. Kyo had become our father like figure and so had most of the other digimon. Hannah and her partner Lunamon liked speaking with Frigimon the most, maybe because of the free ice cream? I myself found talking to Devimon really interesting, he was never boring and even gave me and Dorumon fighting tips. Though he spent his time selling some stuff in the secret store he also trained Hannah and me in the green gym, even though it was only for digimon he trained us humans too. He may look scary but deep inside I noticed that he cared deeply for us.

The other digimon were really cool as well but after a certain incident with Etemon peeking on Hannah I made certain to keep him away. Even Kyo had words with him…then HK. He still cringed when they walked by. Hannah and I always talk about what we remember about our families, she remembers her mom and dad's name but I only remember their faces the day I was taken.

Kyo estimated us to be at least 15 right now. It was weird how time flies in the digital world. Kyo would bring us presents on the anniversary of him finding us in the snow years ago. Clothes were an issue though. I couldn't even count the numbers of times Dorumon and I found ourselves fighting bad digimon.

Right now though I was facing my worst enemy of the entire digital world…Hannah's time of the month, as Kyo liked to call it. I sighed as I ran my hand through my reddish-brown hair that I noticed needed to be cut. I would have to remember to ask Mojyamon to cut it. I remembered the matter at hand when I saw a shampoo bottle making its way to I head. I ducked and when I did I noticed Lunamon hiding under the bed that she and Hannah shared.

"Hey Luna, wassup?"

Lunamon only whimpered, it was easy to notice at times that no matter how strong she was, she was also shy and weak-willed. In shorter terms this was hell in the digital world for her.

"Hello Kenji I trust your training went well and where is Dorumon…watch out."

I dodged another flying object and I could faintly see Hannah's long brown hair before she moved towards the door. She had been wanting to get outside all evening at least that's what Angemon told me. It was amusing that even mega class digimon were afraid of her, HK even.

"Hannah! Can you stop for a second? I have something to tell you!"

When I caught up to her she was tugging on the door that led to Jijimon's house. It was amusing to see how she had grown the last couple of years, gone were her baby cheeks and small body. She was now at the least, a couple inches smaller than I was.

"Hannah can you please stop throwing stuff at me? Also I have something to tell you."

She turned to me, she looked paler than usual and her hands were coiled into fist, she was pissed at me. For some reason I thought of running. Give me a bad digimon any day, her though? That's another matter all together.

"What is it Kenji?" She was glaring at me and looked ready to pounce and attack.

"I was going to tell you that Devimon thought we were ready for the next step of training…why do you want to go outside?

She mumbled something and looked down at her shoes. I etched closer which was dangerous if you didn't know her stages.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said I WANT SOME ICE CREAM! And if I don't get my ice cream do you know what happens?"

I gulped and tried not running away, "w…what h…happens?"

"If I don't get my ice cream I will have SkullGreymon destroy you." SkullGreymon had taken a liking to Hannah ever since she said he looked cool when she was first brought to File City. That meant he believed everything she said.

"Ice cream you say? No problem I'll go get some. Be back soon!"

I was out before I even finished the sentence.

As I walked in File City I notice just how many digimon came here. The statue of Kyo when he first saved the island was surrounded by fresh and in-training digimon who traveled with their families to see. It was hard getting through the crowd but it got extremely easier when MegaDramon walked out of the arena with a metal hung over his head. The crowd parted and I sighed then again I froze. If MegaDramon won that meant that SkullGreymon lost meaning he would be cranky. I ran the rest of the way to Frigimon. Normally this would've taken minutes but with the city growing even bigger some digimon had to move shops.

Frigimon was handing out ice cream to all sorts of digimon when I got to her and she smiled when she saw me. She was like a third mother to me, second being the Angewomon who was the first digimon I ever saw and first being my real mom who I had never met.

"Hello today young Kenji I trust you are being good."

I smiled, "of course! When have I ever been bad?"

"The Gear Savanna incident."

I lost my smile as I remembered what she was talking about. Years ago Dorumon and I had set trail to find a digimon who had attacked and destroyed Botamon, even though we were told to not follow we did and we were found in Gear Savanna beaten up and near death. Kyo would still hunt the digimon down but whenever we caught its trail it would vanish.

"We all know why I did that; it was for a good cause. And I would wish not talking about it please. Anyway Hannah wants some ice cream and I don't know which flavor she likes."

Thankfully she dropped the subject and handed me two cones and I paid her then left.

On my way back Ogremon spotted me and helped me through the crowd. As I got to Jijimon's house I heard whispering from another room that held the costume of Monzaemon.

"Jijimon, sir, I fear the time is coming closer. Kenji and Hannah both display enormous potential that even Kyo lacked and their partners are the same as well! We both know their fates and know of the darkness that it foretells! Why aren't we doing anything about it? "

Take back what I said about whispers the voice was practically screaming.

"I agree with Airdramon, we must do something or else the entire city will fall into chaos. You remember The Chaos that nearly wiped this island off the face of the digital world. We barely held it off what is to say this time we aren't as lucky?"

"Airdramon, Kuwagamon are you suggesting we destroy them? Because if you are I suggest you rethink that before I destroy you." I knew that voice anywhere, it was Devimon! And he was backing me up!

"You are one to talk Devimon! You would love for total darkness! You are after all "the Dark Messenger" I can think of no better reason for you supporting them!" I froze. Was that true? No it couldn't be! My train of thought was broken when I felt a liquid run down my arm and drip to the floor.

"Hush! Someone is outside." Without a second thought I ran to Hannah's room and slammed the door shut behind me.

"WHERE WERE YOU? WHERE IS MY ICE Cream…oh there it is." I tensed up when I saw her. First she was screaming then she was smiling and skipping and after she took both cones, she kissed me on the cheek and left. Leave it to her to make me think more tonight. After I left her room and the house (which I went unseen) I found my room behind the waterfall in Green Gym, Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon were nowhere to be seen. Dorumon however was seen training with Greymon, the latter however was holding back.

"Hey! I'm going to sleep Dorumon how about you do the same?" They stopped mid attack, Dorumon nodded and started walking towards me while Greymon left to go back to the arena.

"Hey Kenji how was Hannah?" I looked down at Dorumon and smiled. Compared with other rookies he was pretty tall and long. At least four feet high and about five feet long, mostly his tail which he knew could pack a punch or wallop whichever one fits better I suppose.

"Don't even get me started. How was your training?"

"It was good but you're a better sparring partner. He wasn't as agile as you or as fast."

I smiled yet again. It was always nice to know I was faster than one of File Cities most powerful digimon, but in a race against Leomon? No contest he would win hands down.

"Glad to know how about we train in the morning?" Dorumon smiled and nodded before making his way to his bed that was across from mine under the big tent that Devimon provided. Devimon. I had some thinking to do about him. Was he only using us for his own purpose or was he really just who I think he is? And besides that what did they all say about Hannah and mine destinies? Darkness? And what was The Chaos that they talked about? Right then as I looked around and saw the searchlights that lit File City in the night I realized I needed my own answers. It was about time I went to see Angewomon; maybe she would have some answers.

* * *

The sun lit up the morning sky and unfortunately for her, her window waking Lunamon and her up. She yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She got up and made her way to her shower that Ogremon and some others were kind enough to make. After all her morning activities were done she made her way to Green Gym to wake up Kenji and Dorumon with Lunamon following her.

When she saw the tent she almost rushed to wake him up, but after the time she caught him changing she decided to not rush anymore. Even the memory made her face heat up, she would have to remember to ask Kyo about that. As she made her way around the tent she noticed the door was open.

She peeked her head in, "Hellooooooo! Anyone home? I'm coming in!"

When she looked at his bed with the covers actually tucked in for once, this surprised her greatly; she noticed a piece of paper that looked like it was taken from the school board that Kyo taught them. She picked up the paper and started reading it…then dropped it.

She ran as fast as she could to Jijimon, jumping over the heads of many digimon as they made there way outside to start the day. She didn't remember crying or dropping down in front of Jijimon who was surrounded by Angemon, Devimon, Airdramon, Kuwagamon, Kabuterimon and even HerculesKabuterimon.

"Hush young one, what seems to be the problem?" Jijimon placed his hand on her head but she faintly even noticed.

She finally answered and what she said made some of the digimon almost drop to their knees or cry with relief, "Its Kenji and Dorumon…t…they left!" and with that she resumed to cry as Devimon dropped to his knees and Kuwagamon and Airdramon laughed lowly as to not be heard from.


	5. A Gekko's Sacrifice

The wind outside blew against the tent making it extremely impossible to sleep. I was at first annoyed now I was ready to just blow the whole tent up…with Dorumon's help of course. Since neither of us was asleep I decide what the hay?

"Hey Dorumon I've been thinking."

"Crap."

I turned in my bed to glare at Dorumon; he was curled up in his makeshift bed looking at me with his eyes shining in the dark.

"Dorumon, shudddup. Seriously though. We both know we are meant for something more than this. And what I heard some of the others talking about yesterday…" Dorumon stood up and walked over to me while I sat up, there was no point in trying to sleep now.

"What did they say?" I quickly filled him in about the conversation between Kuwagamon, Airdramon, Devimon and Jijimon.

Again he said what had to be his favorite word, "Crap."

"Yeah I know. I think it's time we had a little adventure on our own, we need answers and I think I know the Mon for the job."

He smiled but when he smiled it could go two ways, happy smile or plain old creepy smile.

"Angewomon." I too smiled and nodded. It was go time.

After I cleaned up the tent and wrote the letter to Hannah knowing she would be the first to read it I left toward Gear Savanna. We had to sneak around though but it was an easy task, another thing either than being really strong and fast was my sense of stealth. And it had to be the most useful thing Devimon ever taught me. Devimon, there was his name again.

After about half an hour we found ourselves looking at the gap between the mountains that was caused by Meramon's earthquake, one of the weaker champion digimon at File City.

But right when we stepped inside Gear Savanna, I froze as did Dorumon. Everywhere I looked I saw new digimon making their way toward me and Dorumon, rookies by the look of them. There were some Agumon, Gabumon, Goblimon, Hawkmon, even some Veemon.

Dorumon stood in front of me as he powered up his favorite attack, "METAL CANNON!" At once several metal balls flew from Dorumon's mouth and hit rookies head on. Once a cloud of dirt filled the air I rushed at some Hawkmon that were flapping their wings to clear the smoke but failed to do so when I punched their guts. After the Hawkmon were down I looked for Dorumon if he needed help but as I heard him cry out there was no need.

"HYPER DASH METAL! HYPER DASH METAL!" I looked up and saw several digimon getting flung into the sky. Dorumon may be nice but he is also the strongest rookie in all of File City. Hannah's partner Lunamon wasn't far behind him either.

I froze in the middle of the battle. What would Hannah do when she saw me again? Most likely punch me senseless. My train of thought was broken when I felt a V-headbut hit my side. For a normal person I supposed this would have sent them flying but for me it only made me lose my breath. I grabbed the Veemon before it could get away and I threw it at a group of retreating digimon.

I don't remember most of the battle; my instinct was acting on pure adrenaline. When the dust cleared the ground was littered with eggs and unconscious digimon. Dorumon stood tense in case of a sneak attack. After all the fighting I finally noticed something, in the distance where Factorial Town was now stood a gigantic black city that pierced the clouds. If I looked clearer I could see swarms of something flying around it.

Something about that place made me want to go home and rip that letter to shreds and never leave home. But I would never forgive myself if I was scared away by a mere building.

"Hey Kenji is it just me or is this an army base?" I quickly looked at Dorumon and noticed he was looking over a table. I ran towards him and almost tripped over something, I looked down and noticed it was a ripped up tent. In the darkness and the cloud of dust I failed to see it. Without knowing it we were fighting a whole legion in an army. And a look at the battle plan they had drawn out told me what their target was. They were headed towards File City.

"Dorumon we have to warn them."

Dorumon nodded and we started to run back towards File City but before we could a wall of fire blew up in front of us. We turned around and froze with fear (I've been doing a lot of that lately haven't I?) about 10 feet behind us were several high level champions. The biggest of them all was the BlackGreymon.

"We go to the lake for just a couple minutes and you destroy our messengers?" The digimon behind them were charging up their attacks and Dorumon did the same. I however scanned the crowd, they were all stealth digimon. They were going to attack tonight! I focused on one digimon in the middle of the crowd the most, Gekkomon. He was being held at sword point by a BlackKnightmon who was the only ultimate here.

Our chances of survival were slim to none and I found himself praying to the Sovereigns for a miracle but when none came I almost cried. Champions? I could deal with them with luck, but an ultimate? Then I was screwed.

"Gekkomon, are you okay?" Gekkomon looked at me in shock and nodded.

I'm sorry Kenji, I was on my way back home when they caught me, ribup, and Andromon, Andromon is being held somewhere, ribup, if they didn't already delete him."  
Gekkomon was scared, in all the times I've seen him I've never seen him this scared. He taught me music when I was little and even gave me a useful tip on stealth. Now he was being threatened by an army of invaders. To say I was pissed was an understatement.

"Don't worry Gekkomon we'll get you out of this mess!" At this remark BlackKnightmon chuckled before lifting his heavy sword and slashing at Gekkomon who had no time to dodge.

His eyes were filled with fear before he looked at me, his eyes flying wide with a look I hadn't seen on him before, and then he closed his eyes and smiled. He lifted his horn while falling and let out the loudest screech I had ever heard and then he fell silent and burst into data before becoming an egg.

I could only watch. He had been my friend. He was strong and filled with courage even though at times it seemed otherwise. I clenched my fist that had now become surrounded by a silver swirl of light and rushed BlackKnightmon and Dorumon who was now glowing with the same silver light did the same.

"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…."


	6. Revenge? Meet BlackKnightmon, Have Fun!

"Don't worry Gekkomon we'll get you out of this mess!" At this remark BlackKnightmon chuckled before lifting his heavy sword and slashing at Gekkomon who had no time to dodge.

His eyes were filled with fear before he looked at me, then his eyes flying wide with a look I hadn't seen on him before, and then he closed his eyes and smiled. He lifted his horn while falling and let out the loudest screech I had ever heard and then he fell silent and burst into data before becoming an egg.

I could only watch. He had been my friend. He was strong and filled with courage even though at times it seemed otherwise. I clenched my fist that had now become surrounded by a silver swirl of light and rushed BlackKnightmon and Dorumon who was now glowing with the same silver light did the same.

"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…."

Almost instantly a heavy wind appeared and blew every one of their feet, the fire evaporated into thin air, the only things that stayed on the ground was Gekkomon's egg. BlackKnightmon's armor cracked after the pressure from the wind and as I jumped up and punched him in the face, Dorumon finished digivolving.

"DORUGAMON!"

When I landed on the ground a shadow fell over me and I looked up and saw a new digimon. It was easily as big as MetalGreymon if and longer too. It had a metal spike like thing coming out of his tail. His claws and teeth were now red and his once small black wings that didn't do anything were now frightening big and blade like. All in all, it was the most fearsome, beautiful, and deadly digimon I had ever seen. I turned back to the army of champions and the one ultimate.

The look of fear on their faces and the trembling of their bodies told me enough. I was glad they were terrified. As they should be.

"Hey Dorumon! How about we teach them a lesson?" Dorumon looked down at me and nodded.

"We will avenge Gekkomon Kenji! And my name is DORUGAMON NOW!"

The enemies rushed at Dorugamon, a BlackGarurumon jumped on his back but Dorugamon just swatted him off with his tail. A BlackGreymon tried powering up an attack but found himself burst into data before Dorugamon's wing even cut him. Of all the digimon I've ever seen, Dorugamon was the best fighter of them all! Nothing could stop him! He was a champion at an ultimate level! Would Lunamon be this impressive when she turns into a champion?

Instead of blacking out to the name of Hannah's partner I watched Dorugamon with interest. As big as he was he was also graceful and fast. No doubt from Devimon's training.

Then after the champions retreated only BlackKnightmon stood with his sword ready, his cracked armor now healed. He raised his sword and charged.

Dorugamon stood firm and opened his mouth wide, "CANNONBALL!" and a big piece of metal few out of his mouth and would've struck BlackKnightmon if he hadn't raised his shield and blocked it.

BlackKnightmon was now almost above Dorugamon and slashed at his wings. I tensed, he was aiming for weak spots, and next he would go for the tail. He wasn't an ultimate for nothing.

"Dorugamon try flying! He doesn't have any range attacks!" Dorugamon didn't even look at me or give any signs of even hearing me but he flew into the sky regardless. BlackKnightmon stood and stared at Dorugamon, trying to come up with a strategy. Then he laughed. And laughed, he sounded like a madman or digimon…whatever he sounded mad alright!

"You are a strong digimon! Perhaps even strong enough to serve in his magnificent army! Why not assume a position? Your partner is holding you back! Why not destroy him and the entire digital world to show your powers?" Dorugamon shook with rage and rushed BlackKnightmon.

Dorugamon flew straight at BlackKnightmon, like how I've seen bird digimon fish. He started gaining enough speed that after a while I barely saw him. But BlackKnightmon could and at the last minute he threw his sword and it impaled Dorugamon in his right leg. I screamed his name but I doubt he heard me. BlackKnightmon chuckled and drew closer to Dorugamon who lay on the ground squirming in pain. BlackKnightmon chuckled even harder now and stomped on his stomach, several times.

I knew I was helpless in this situation. I had only hit him earlier because he was surprised but now? He was tense and ready for me. It was stupid, extremely stupid and he knew it but what was he to do? Stand and watch his friend in pain? If someone did that and I saw it what would I do? Beat the crap out of them!

So I charged at him with all the speed and strength I could muster. And before I was even 10 feet away BlackKnightmon just swatted the air and I found myself flying through the forest and hitting my back against a tree. I was in so much pain it wasn't even registered. I couldn't feel anything. Nerve damage maybe?

Even from here though I could hear and see BlackKnightmon lean in and say to Dorugamon, "See? Wasn't even able to get close! He is brave though or foolish. He can't even help you! All humans are weak! You see now why you should join us? Already some of your friends had answered us! They are weak in comparison to you! Think about it! All the damage and chaos! You will have the honor of destroying Japan and all of their so called "degidestined"! You can grow stronger if you don't let humans hold you back! The Sovereigns! The Royal Knights! The Shamans! The Olympus Twelve as well! They have all grown weak because of the humans! You can be stronger than all of them!"

Dorugamon growled and laughed, "You want me to join you? To fight with you? To hold your hand? Sorry, no can do." BlackKnightmon sighed and raised his shield as if to beat him with it but before he could Dorugamon raised his tail and in an instant, cut off Blacknightmon's shield hand.

"DON'T YOU EVER UNDERESTIMATE HUMANS! THEY CAN SHOW YOU A THING OR TWO!"

I think he finally lost it then because he grabbed his sword that was still protruding out of Dorugamon's leg and raised it as if to strike but before he could a bright light appeared and blinded everyone.

There was something about the light that filled me with hope, fighting wasn't as hopeless as it seemed now. BlackKnightmon raised his arm to cover his eyes for an instant his black armor turned white but settled on black instead. The darkness lifted and for a while it seemed as if it was day time now.

Then when I focused on the center of the light I noticed a familiar silhouette of someone I knew long ago.

"You sure know how to make a mess Kenji. And you as well Dorugamon." Angewomon said as the light faded. She turned to BlackKnightmon and scowled, I had never seen her angry but I was now and I myself was frightened.

"Such a shame a warrior like you has fallen, Knightmon."

"My name is BlackKnightmon and it is weird to see you as well. But you are not a random Angewomon so what are you here for?" BlackKnightmon hadn't moved at all, it was if he was unafraid. It was foolish to say the least. He was weakened and on the edge of being destroyed.

"I am not random, you say? Why is that so, BlackKnightmon?" I chuckled; she was using a voice that even I could tell was on the edge of yelling, her voice was calm and collected but it was a voice that if I could move then I would be frozen with fear just by being near her.

"You are wearing clothing for one. And even holy digimon don't go out in the dark if they can avoid it. So why are you here? To rescue a failure? Or to delete a threat?"

Angewomon laughed and walked over to Dorugamon who still had BlackKnightmon's foot on his midsection.

"You consider yourself a threat? I am sorry to hear that. In truth you can be easily deleted. You are a dark digimon and I am a light digimon. I outclass you in every way as does my masters. Leave now and you won't die but if u stay then you have forced my hand and I will kill you. Is that clear?"

Without answering BlackKnightmon stabbed his sword in the ground and slug his shield on his back, when it was secure he picked up his sword and slashed the air behind him. I was shocked to see a green portal appearing behind him. And the second I gazed at the portal I found myself remembering how I had gotten here.  
_-I took one last look at my family before I disappeared in the gigantic green portal_.-

Then it was over, BlackKnightmon had gone through the portal and it closed after him. Angewomon bent down to Dorugamon and waved a hand over his head and after he exploded into light and dedigivolved back to Dorumon did I release the breath I didn't even know I held in. She picked him up to and held him with one arm and then appeared before me.

"It has been awhile Kenji. You have grown up." She smiled at me and continued, "And Hannah and Lunamon are both well I assume. I am sorry I could not get here sooner and save you friend but he died an honorable death. He called for backup as well before he died, smart. You even destroyed a whole platoon of invaders, you have gotten strong as well, your partner fought better than some ultimate's I had come across, you should be proud."

I looked at Angewomon and smiled, "Hannah and Lunamon are fine and there is no need to be sorry, Gekkomon died a hero's death. You have been watching us the whole time? Then you know why I came here. What is my destiny, what is Hannah's and who was that army? They said they were working for someone but whom?"

Angewomon smiled as she bent down to me and patted my head, "I'll answer everything later but for now you need to rest, you did well today I'm so proud of you." And with that she waved her hand over my head and I lost consciousness.


	7. Deciding Battle in Gear Savanna

I woke up. My head was spinning and I felt the need to puke all over the golden floors. Gold? I jumped up and looked around and before I knew it I had started laughing. It had reminded me of when I first got in the digital world. Except this time I wasn't alone. Dorumon was sleeping on a bed that was so big that even the arena would look small in comparison.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and found myself thinking about what had happened in the last couple hours. I looked at the window and found myself glaring at the sun that was barely making his way up into the sky. All the citizens of File City would be waking up and setting up shop. Except Gekkomon who had given up his life and warned people of the attack. Greymon would be the most upset, they had become close friends before he had been deleted. But at the same time it was protocol to protect the city at all costs.

It was the only law that hadn't been enforced until recently. Hannah and I talked about it once and we agreed on something. If we were to die protecting the ones we loved we would make a signal. She would have Lunamon create bubbles and send it to me with her lop-ear Ripple. And I would have Dorumon make it rain metal balls using his Metal cannon. Looking back on it now Hannah and I always talked and a day never went by where we didn't talk.

If she was sick I would be sitting by her side waiting to see if she needed something and it was the same for me as well. If she was sleepy after a day of training I would carry her to her bed. If Etemon was trying to peek I would beat him up and have Metal cannons shot so far down his throat that he would taste metal for years. It now only dawned on me that my face was warm and a quick look at the golden floor where I can see my reflection I noticed my face was red as well.

I would have to remember to ask about that. A quiet knock at the door brought my attention back to reality. I looked up and saw Angewomon looking at me with her blue eyes not covered by the visor.

"Kenji! It good to see you're awake." She rushed in the room and for a second I had to wonder what had happened to the serious and scary Angewomon.

I had no time to think afterwards because I was brought into a tight hug from the Goddess of the Digital World herself.

"You've grown so tall Kenji. And Dorumon as well. You must tell me what you have been doing these past years! I trust your eating well. And training by the looks of it." Okayyyy something weird was going on and it was confusing the hell out of me. I never remembered her to be like this when I met her. But I don't think I cared that much because I returned the hug as best as I could.

"It's good to see you too Angewomon. I have been doing fine and Hannah is doing fine as well. If I can ask a question?"

Angewomon smiled and shook her head yes before separating from me, "you already asked a question."

"Since when have you been a comedian?"

"The same day you left File City."

I froze and stared at her with my eyes wide and my mouth open, "I'm sorry. I had some questions that needed asking and answers I needed to know. You were the only one that could answer those questions." Angewomon's smile faded and she lowered her head. She knew something! I knew it! All these years of living in the digital world and I would finally have my questions answered!

"Are the true answers always the answers you want to hear? Did you come here expecting all good things and no bad things?" I was confused now. What was she mumbling about?

"What do you mean? What bad things?"

She shook her head and I thought I could see a few drops of something fall from her eyes. She was crying and I was to blame. Kyo once told me a man should never make a lady cry, human or digimon.

"You can't tell me can you? That's why you're crying."

She shook her head yes and was about to open up her mouth when the door flew open. A tall digimon with blue skin and shiny golden armor stepped in the room and all hopes of answering my questions and of pressing the matter farther flew out the window. This digimon radiated power like no other one I had seen before. I knew at once that this was a mega level digimon and an important one at that.

I knew from all the lessons that I've been taught this could only be the famous Magnamon, a Royal Knight. If he was here then that meant that I was in a deeper hole then I imagined.

"Angewomon, I request that you leave the room immediately. At my leaders' request." He didn't even look at her when she said this he only stared at me and looked at Dorumon who I now noticed was waking up.

I jumped on the bed and grabbed Dorumon, his leg was healed up and all evidence of the battle was gone from his body.

"Dorumon! Come on wake up already! We made it, we're with Angewomon now!" At this he opened his eyes and took a quick look around the room but his gaze focused on Magnamon and he held his gaze a moment before getting up and jumping off the bed.

"Kenji and Dorumon, you are required to attend a meeting with the leader of our organization and a representative from the Olympus Twelve at noon today. If you try to leave this palace then we will be forced to stop you. Even if we delete your partner and you in the process."

I didn't think he deserved a response, especially since he ignored Angewomon and acted like she wasn't even in the room. I noticed however that Angewomon left the room but Magnamon never left the doorway. So where had she gone? Another question to ask I guess.

"Did you hear what I said, Kenji?"

I looked at him and sort of waved him off, "I heard you but I don't really care much." Which was a lie I just didn't like him much.

"I would do well to respond to your superiors if I were you."

"But you're not me. Also you wouldn't delete Dorumon and me. We mean too much to you even I can see that. Really, why else would I be here?"

Magnamon seethed with anger, "that friend of yours can do the job well enough without you around."

I smirked, he really didn't know much, go figure, "But would Hannah be willing to fight for you if she found out what you did to her friend? I don't think so."

"I swear to the sovereigns, I come to tell you of a meeting and I end up wanting to destroy you. Anything else you want?"

"Ummmm I wouldn't mind some of Kyo's wives food. She makes the best…chicken I think it was called."

Without responding he left the room and didn't even bother closing the door after him. Did that mean I was free to roam free? I looked at Dorumon and shrugged. But when we tried to go through the doorway a strange force blocked me, it felt like the same force that had kept me from going through the entrance to the human world. I realized at once what was going on. 1) I was a prisoner, 2) I was here for a reason and they didn't care if I wanted to do what they needed or not, they were forcing me, and 3) they are the ones responsible of keeping me in the digital world since I was six. I was not going to have fun.

* * *

A couple digimon scurried around Kenji's tent looking for clues as to where he could've gone. Jijimon had called for Kyo and he was set to be here soon but it wasn't soon enough. Kuwagamon, Airdramon, and Kabuterimon had gone off towards Gear Savanna with Greymon leading the way. Apparently he had heared a loud screech and recognized it as Gekomon's warning sound. All of our digimon were on alert.

Lunamon had stayed by her side the whole time and she was thankful for that but she knew the only person that could calm her down was Kenji. Hannah had cried and cried until all that was left were dry tears and sobbing while trying to breathe. Where could that idiot be?

_What if he was dead? What if he was taken by the enemy? What if…what if he…_

She couldn't stand the what ifs and she knew they were all false. She would know if he was dead. She always had a feeling when he was even hurt. And she would know if he was taken as would the entire city. If he was ambushed he would make it as loud and flashy as possible to alert anyone for help. And that hadn't happened so what did happen?

"Lunamon, we have to find him."

Lunamon patted her partner's hands and smiled sadly, "I know we do but how could we find him when they can't?"

"I know we can do it! We just have to look harder!" She stopped and looked at Lunamon who backed away with her eyes wide and a few tears collected around them. She had never yelled at Lunamon until now and she felt like crap but with all that was happening she couldn't find it within myself to feel crappier.

She was about to say something when out of nowhere a loud exlposion came from the direction of Gear Savanna.

* * *

He didn't know why they did it or even when they found the time to charge such a powerful attack but he didn't seem to care. After he had found an area littered with digieggs and a green one in the middle of them all he knew what had happened. But then Kabuterimon, Airdramon, and Kuwagamon attacked him from behind.

"You will be another to fall, Greymon! You were all fools to deny us! You knew this would happen but you kept them around anyways!"

Greymon shrugged off the pain from the attack and started to charge his own; he had beaten digimon like them before he could definitely beat these fools. Airdramon rose to the air before falling into a steep dive towards Greymon who opened his mouth and let out a fire ball so big it left Airdramon with no room to dodge. A singed shape fell to the ground after the fire disappeared and a struggling Airdramon was all that was left. Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon rushed him and head butted him in the stomach and knocked Greymon back but Greymon kept his ground and grabbed both of their heads and smashed them in the ground. In strength he was stronger. In speed however he was slower but he knew ways around that flaw. He had a great defense.

"FIRE WALL!" and at that a wall of fire erupted between him and the other digimon and burning Kuwagamon and Airdramon who had just gotten back up but Kabuterimon surged up and over the wall before attacking him with his signature move.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" And several balls of electricity flew towards Greymon who braced himself and stood his ground once more.

"NOVA BLAST!" Fire met electricity and both were at a standstill until the fire overwhelmed the electricity and attacked Kabuterimon who was lost in a sea of flames. The attacks ended and Greymon stood panting while the other three digimon laid down and caught their breaths.

"You are a disgrace! Attacking fellow digimon like this! Where do you think we are? The South Quadrant?" Greymon was about to finish them off but a sound from behind stopped him. He turned around and before he knew it a long sharp spike invaded his view and impaled his head. All that was left was a egg, three hurt digimon and a pissed off fallen digimon.

"Now boys, who would like to help me kill a couple hundred fools?"

Airdramon, Kuwagamon, and Kabuterimon looked at one another and smiled, it was time.

The invasion had begun.


	8. Goodbye Digiworld Hello Real World

The room was massive and filled with hundreds of mega level digimon, how they all fit here was a mystery. Most of them were holy type digimon but there was a couple dozen god type digimon. All in all if he pissed someone off he would be disposed of immediately, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Dorumon stood by my side and didn't move his eyes from the digimon that stood in front of us. He radiated power so strong that even I could sense he was the strongest in the room. He looked like two digimon in one form and had white armor with a long red cape. His gaze never left mine and from what I can see he didn't look like a jerk.

Maybe there were some respectable digimon here after all. The doors behind us closed and I found myself in the middle of thirteen powerful digimon who focused on Dorumon and me. They just appeared here and I couldn't even follow their movements. I supposed they did this on purpose. To show just how outclassed I was. I looked at everyone one of them, for Royal Knights they sure did have some weird digimon with them. Like the red dragon holding a massive…thing. Or the leopard that looked ready to pounce. If I moved I suspected they would use their weapons. But as I looked, some of them only looked at Dorumon with a curious gaze. I was so confused that I had a migraine, which Kyo told me was a mega headache.

"Kenji and his partner Dorumon are here on official business and have been kept here as prisoners. What do you say to these acquisitions?" A numerous amount of digimon shuffled their feet and mumbled lowly and I could see Magnamon look away from me. I knew right away what this digimon was doing. He was trying to get me to feel safe. A good tactic but one that wouldn't work, I was on guard and I already had an escape route.

"I will not have our guest kept as prisoners; I know that we've only been united for a short few years. No longer does the Royal Knights or the Olympus Twelve act against each other, now we act as one unite. And that means that digidestined might be necessary due to all the enemies we had. Everyone remembers Myotismon and his rein. And lastly The Chaos that ravaged and destroyed thousands of innocent digimon, we all acted against that enemy. And now we must act once more! All the digidestined have to unite as we have here and fight the invaders that are attacking villages across the digital world."

A digimon across the room stood up and yelled, "That cannot be! We can't unite all the digidestined! If you don't recall there are two universes and four digital worlds! If we are to unite them all what is to say that several people will meet their counterpart? The universe cannot stand such a strain and we cannot fix it!" My migraine now felt like a spike was rammed through my head. Why couldn't they speak in door voices?

"Where that is true we have thought of that, in both universes only one of them had the humans known as Kenji and Hannah. That means that they can freely travel and not have any negative effect on the universe. The sovereigns have gone to sleep to send their powers to the strain so that they can withstand counterparts meeting each other. We have to try everything we can to save ourselves and that means siding with the digidestined and their partners but only now did we contribute to their cause! We have sought out the two best chances our world has and brought them here for training. Even their partners are able to take on champions as rookies and earlier today Kenji's partner Dorumon fought an ultimate digimon such as BlackKnightmon as a champion by the name of Dorugamon!"

Murmurs broke through the crowd again and I realized something. I wasn't a prisoner, I was here to help these digimon and help save them. But that didn't mean I knew what he was talking about when he talked about universes. Hannah wouldn't be as confused as I am I bet, she always was smarter than me. I got the whole four digital words thing; they were ruled over by the four sovereigns, north, east, south, and west. Kyo told me I was in the north. So that meant that all of them united for one cause which meant trouble for me. Yay.

"Excuse me? May I speak?" I asked and raised my hand like I was back in Kyo's school.

The white armor digimon nodded his head and beckon everyone to be quiet, "Thank you. From what I can gather you need my help to…unite people? Also what is your name, it is rude to not know my host's name, or that's what Devimon told me."

"My name is Omnimon and I am the leader of the Royal Knights and king of the Sanctuary. We need everyone's help, not just yours but you and your partner are the ones that will help unite everyone along with your friend Hannah. And a Devimon taught you? You must be talking about the Devimon in File City are you not?" I nodded and he continued, "Devimon is an agent of mine and was told to help train you and help you survive so it is only natural that he taught you manners as well." I heard Magnamon cough something that sounded like 'what manners' but he fell silent when Omnimon glared at him.

"So Devimon isn't working for the army that attacked me?"

Omnimon shook his head, "no, many of the digimon of file city are aware of the danger that your life entitles and some of them thought only for themselves like the Kabuterimon, Airdramon, and Kuwagamon that attacked Greymon a few minutes ago."

My heart stopped beating and for a second I thought I was falling but I shook my head and I realized I was still standing. I knew only one Greymon and he owned the arena at File City. And I knew only one Kuwagamon, Kabuterimon, and Airdramon as well. "What happened to him?"

"He was taken down after he fought the three others, it was impressive how strong he was but he was caught surprised. I will go to File City shortly and stop the invaders myself, for the Greymon who died fighting for File City." I looked at the one that talked and found it was a WarGreymon who had talked, he was one of the stronger ones in the room and I knew he would do as he said. Greymon pride was not something you take easy.

If Greymon was taken out that meant that I failed to stop the invaders. I nodded my head to WarGreymon and he got up and left the room but before doing so he patted my shoulder. I had to get back to File City myself and help them but I couldn't do that if I was stuck here. I had to get this over with and the only way for that to happen was to get Omnimon to finish what he had to say.

I looked at Omnimon, "I'm ready to do what I can."

Omnimon looked happy and nodded, "Great. But first you need to know the truth of the digital world."

"What truth? Its creation?"

"No. What life was like before we separated. We digimon used to live as one family. But then we changed and started acting on our own but before that a digimon by the name of Alphamon ruled the Royal Knights and the Sanctuary but when he left our sanity left with him. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode created the Royal Knights and the Sanctuary where we are now but both left and never returned. They are said to be deleted by the leader of the attacking army but the digimon responsible is not known but he must be powerful." He took a breather before returning, "What you need to tell the digidestined you encounter is this. In the center of the four quadrants is the Sanctuary where fighting is forbidden and all digimon are welcomed. The sovereigns rest here when they can and this is a safe haven for them as well but also is a prison. Below this Sanctuary lies a portal to the Dark Ocean and the Demon Lords containers, but also to a prisoner that has one inmate, a digimon by the name of Arkadimon he is a super ultimate and if he was to get out he would destroy us all. The attacking army knows this and will stop at nothing to free him so he can serve his master Daemon, another super ultimate and together the digital world will be destroyed. We need you to go to the two universes and unite the digidestined so that they can help you. I will tell you their digidestined names then you will meet your friend and leave to your assignment. They are the Tamers of the south quadrant, the digidestined and the DATS of the north and east. The west is covered by your friend Kyo and his wife."

I let that sink in then I froze, "Wait…Kyo and his wife?" When did that happen? She was normal I thought.

"Yes we needed extra help why not get someone who works well with him? Her partner is a Gatomon. She has been a digidestined for almost a year now, she just told her husband. I suspect there might be issues with their personal lives though."

"That's what happens when you keep secrets." Omnimon shrugged and told me to pack my bags once I got home. I would be guided by a digimon but I didn't really care. Unless it was Magnamon. I really didn't like him. I thought I had accepted this all pretty well, I mean I knew I had an important future but not this big. And two super ultimate? I was in for it and I knew it, a normal mega class digimon couldn't fight a super ultimate so what could I do? And going to the human world for the first time since I was six would be a blast, if I wasn't so nervous.

The answers I got were almost worth me sneaking out; I just wish two of my friends didn't have to die for it. If I didn't sneak out then Greymon would still be alive and Gekomon too maybe. I had to get home fast and I knew it. After a couple minutes I found myself on a large balcony with one winged digimon there waiting for me, he was black and had large hands that fell by his knees. He had two horns on top of his head and I would be a fool to not know who this was. Devimon.

"Devimon!" I ran as fast as I could and Dorumon did too, he was falling behind and had to sprint to reach me. I stopped in front of him and I didn't know what to do.

"Hannah misses you." I knew right then that it wouldn't be a happy talk, "she was crying when I left, she could barely speak at all. You left a note? You couldn't bring her with you?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "she didn't have to see what I saw. I'm glad I left her behind."

"And why is that?"

"You don't know? When I got to Gear Savanna I saw an army there with rookies and champion and an ultimate by the name of BlackKnightmon, he was holding Gekomon hostage and killed him after that Dorumon digivolved to Dorugamon and kicked butt until BlackKnightmon threw a sword through his leg, after that Angewomon came and helped us here. Now Greymon is dead as well."

He froze. He didn't know after all. His fist tightened and I could see a black mist start to form around him.

"If Greymon is dead then that means they are close to File City. We won't make it in time if I have to carry you." I smiled and pulled out the one thing Hannah and I shared a secret from Kyo, it was round and had a sword design on the front with a screen in the blade part and had a black rim and a gold body. It had a silver plate on top and had a metal chain attached to the top. It was my digivice. I had found it when I went to Gear Savanna for the first time and all I remember is someone handing it to me and telling me to not tell anyone, so I didn't tell anyone then after that all I remember is waking up in File City. Hannah had one too but she didn't tell me where she got it.

I was proud to know that we had succeeded to hide them well until Devimon spoke, "took you long enough to pull that out, I've been waiting to see if you could use it."

My mouth tried to form words but I only gaped like a fish out of water, "What…how…I thought…you suck you know that?"

"Yes I do, the shamans gave you it when they were told too by their leader. Good job keeping a secret though." I glared at him before I closed my eyes and searched inside myself for that feeling I had at Gear Savanna, wanting to protect someone, the people I care about then I opened my eyes and I looked at my right hand and saw the silver light there again. I smiled and raised my digivice.

It came naturally and I ran the flat of my palm on the sword design and then put it on the silver plate and a light sprung around Dorumon I raised my voice and yelled out, "DIGIVOLVE ACTIVATE!"

Dorumon became surrounded by a silver egg and when it faded away he was Dorugamon once more. He roared and lowered himself till I could jump up and grab the fur around his neck and sat between his wings, "Its go time!"

Devimon smiled and jumped off the balcony and flew towards File City. Dorugamon turned his head towards me and I nodded. We jumped off the balcony as well and caught up with Devimon In seconds. In a couple hours we would be at File City and I would hug Hannah and apologize to her. But first we would stop the invaders then go to the human world and unite the digidestined. I would be going home. I would see my family, and best of all I would see my sister. And Hannah would see her dad and mom again; she would go back to watching the moon. And the best thing for both of us was that we would learn our last names and finally belong.

But that meant we might have to give up our digital life and never see Dorumon again and she would never see Lunamon again. I almost laughed at the stupidity of that. We will never be separated ever and we will grow up more and see the world come to peace. I smiled once more. I had a purpose now and I intended to see that purpose through. Nothing will stop Dorumon and me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Dorugamon rook a steep dive and narrowly dodged a ball of fire. I turned around and saw hundreds of Birdramon flying towards us and surround us. Only minutes after leaving the Sanctuary were we attacked and we had hours to go still. We were screwed and all of us knew it. I turned to Dorugamon who was growling and flapping his wings to hover. Devimon however was studying all of the Birdramon and he floated in front of me. He was still protective of me even though I had Dorugamon with me? Same old Devimon.

"Any suggestions Kenji?" The Birdramon opened their mouths and a ball of fire formed and grew bigger. They were combining their attacks! We had to go now! Devimon noticed too and a black mist formed around Dorugamon and me. What was he doing? We all needed to get out of here!

"Kenji, it has been my pleasure to have known you and I will never forget the time we shared fighting alongside each other and training you has been the shine of my dark life. Goodbye."A portal opened around us and the wind grew stronger, the Birdramon's attack became bigger and Devimon smiled and threw us through the portal and the last I saw was him being engulfed by fire and laughed all the way. He wouldn't give his enemy the pleasure of his screams, that's what he told me a while back when we were training.

"DEVIMOOOONNNN!" And then the portal closed and I found myself screaming through my tears that were freely flowing down my face.

I woke up next to Dorugamon who had his wing around me like a protective shield and after lifting it up did I realize something. The sky was blue with a couple white clouds. The grass was blue and when I looked up I couldn't see a planet with data around it. The wind was barely flowing and I found myself breathe in and cough. The air was dirtier than I was used to and it smelled heavily with gas. I think I knew where I was.

The human world. I didn't know where I was or where I was but all I knew was that I was surrounded by trees and a small stone shed that had a iron gate wide open, a stairway led down to some more trees and I could hear something walking up them. I had to wake Dorugamon up now! I turned around to do that when something caught my eye.

It was a black egg with two red bands of color around it and I knew who it belonged too. I never noticed Dorugamon shrinking and turning back to Dorumon or holding Devimon's egg and crying so hard it was hard to get breathe. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at a young woman that had caring eyes and didn't seem to care I had a digimon behind me.

"Hey, are you alright young man?" my reply was a choked sob and she bent down to hug me. It was weird; the only other girl that hugged me was Hannah and Angewomon if you counted the latter as a girl. But this woman's hug was softer and it reminded me of when my mom would hug me when I was a child.

So I cried, I let it all out. For Devimon. For Greymon. For Gekomon. For being separated from Hannah and for making her cry as well.

After what seemed like hours did I left my head from her shoulder and wipe my eyes before turning towards her.

"I'm sorry I must look stupid, my name is Kenji." She smiled and wiped a few stray tears away.

"You don't look stupid at all; now let's get you and your friend home."

I let her get up before I handed her the egg and threw Dorumon across my shoulder she looked suprised I could carry him and I almost laughed, "Excuse me miss, you didn't tell me your name."

She smiled a motherly smile and turned towards me, "My name is Ms. Asagi but you can call me Hikari."

Bottom of Form 1


	9. Invasion of File City

One second it was peaceful and the digimon had gone back to shop after the search was called off while some went to Gear Savanna to check on the explosion. The next second however was filled with chaos. Explosions rocked the grounds and the sky was filled by flying digimon and the sun turned black. Hannah got up and started running towards the arena where she knew she could get SkullGreymon and he would know what to do. Well he would fight a lot of digimon and win. Hannah ran as fast as she could but before she even got close to the arena, spikes erupted from the ground and before she was skewered a bony hand grabbed her and Lunamon and raised her from her death. She turned around and saw SkullGreymon with a look of concentration on his bony face. It was almost scary but since it was SkullGreymon she smiled.

"Hey Skullie! We need to get to safe ground! Mount Infinity should be safe!"

SkullGreymon glanced at her and hoisted her and Lunamon on his shoulders so he could fire his dark shot and not hit them. He glanced around and saw all the citizens that could fight send their attacks in the sky while the ones that couldn't ran into the forest to escape. He even saw a Gatomon attack a BlackGreymon who was raining his nova blast everywhere. SkullGreymon snapped a spike off the ground and threw it and before the BlackGreymon knew what happened he disappeared into an egg and the spike kept flying into a group of enemy digimon. He started to run towards Mount Infinity but after seeing Veggiemon fly into the sky and turn into an egg he stopped. Who was there?

Hannah screamed as she saw Palamon be destroyed, what was going on? Where were Kyo and HerculesKabuterimon? Her question was answered when she saw half the forest blow up after hearing a cry of HK's signature attack. So we had a chance after all! HK was a mega and one of many who resided here at File City and with him here she was glad and she knew that at least Lunamon, SkullGreymon, HK, Kyo and she would get out. She turned to yell at SkullGreymon when she noticed he was tensed. She looked and saw a lone digimon; he had clown makeup and had several swords strapped to him. He pulled out two and stopped as if to wait for SkullGreymon to make the first move. He slowly bent down to the ground and getting the message she jumped off as did Lunamon. This digimon radiated power and she knew what he was. A Piedmon, a mega class digimon. He was going to kill her and Lunamon! She had no choice; she pulled out her digivice and put it in front of her. Her crescent design on the front and the shiny white and black shined in the dark.

"Hannah, you and Lunamon have no place in this fight. He is mine to fight, you just get to Angemon. He's in the forest herding the unable to the island, you should go as well." Hannah looked at SkullGreymon in shock. He was worried about her, the only confidence he had in this fight was to stall for a minute at least. She stepped forward and yelled as loud as she could, "I'LL GET YOU IF YOU DON'T COME BACK!" And she ran with Lunamon on her tail. She turned to see the Piedmon jump and slash at SkullGreymon but he held ground and at the last second he fired his Dark Shot at the suspended Piedmon who had no ground to hold to and was sent flying. She smiled, he brought her all the time she needed, he was after all the best Greymon ever. With tears in her eyes she ran to the bridge as Angemon was about to break it and when he saw her he did something. He flapped his wings and flew to her and Lunamon and after slicing a hole in thin air, he flung her in. It happened so fast that when she saw him he was only a light in the sky. Instead of following Angemon she was sent flying through a green portal that look so familiar that she found herself remembering something.

Her dad smiled down at her and opened the window curtains so she could see the moon; she lived on a big building so any fear of someone looking through was gone before the thought fully rested in her head. Her dad told her a story about an ancient goddess name Artemis who was named Diana by the…rom- something. She was the force behind the moon and she found herself wanting to be her. If the moon was so pretty would that mean that the Artemis lady was pretty too? Her dad smiled at her before he left the room and after closing the door did her eyes leave him. Her mom would check on her soon so she had to be asleep or she would be mad at her. She sighed and closed her eyes. As smart as she was she always forgot things and her mom hated her for that. She was about to fall asleep when she saw something on the ground in front of her.

It was green and was a big circle on the ground. She was curious so she got up and bent down to touch it when her hand slipped through and not expecting it to be air she tripped and fell through just as she heard the door open and her name screamed. And when she was falling she looked up and saw her mom struggling to get out of her dads hands and jump after her but she couldn't get out of her husband's hands and the portal closed soon after.

She jumped up and after seeing Lunamon fall of her did she laugh for a second until she looked around and noticed that a thick fog was rolling around her.

"Hey Lunamon! Get up we have company!" She stirred and after a few more pokes did she wake up. She stood at attention and focused on the fog, there was a distinct shadow in the center that her gaze focused on immediately. It stood about ten feet and had four legs. It had some weird shapes coming from where she supposed the shoulders were. After a blue light lit up the fog did she understand what was going on.

"Lunamon dodge!" Hannah jumped at a tree and hung on a branch when a blue beam broke through the fog and almost struck Lunamon. Lunamon hit the ground with her darkness claw and went above the beam. The fog broke through and Hannah saw what type of digimon it was, a BlackGarurumon. She was about to jump down when her hair caught a twig and twisted in her hair so she was stuck. The BlackGarurumon look at Hannah and snarled. Crap.

Lunamon jumped at BlackGarurumon and yelled out, "DARKNESS CLAW!' Her claws had a black energy surround them and it struck at BlackGarurumon's eye. He roared so loud that the trees bent and Hannah found herself hanging from her hair and the one arm that she grabbed a branch with. She had to get free and fast! She tried reaching in her pockets where her stone knife was and found that she couldn't get it. Kenji may have gone easy on her because she was a girl but this BlackGarurumon wouldn't. So she reared her legs up so that her knees touched her forehead and with her left hand holding her up she had to use her right and grabbed her left pocket and after a minute of work she had her stone knife and reached up over her head and started to cut. Kenji would laugh when he heard this.

She looked at Lunamon dodge another beam and found herself cutting faster. Lunamon was good but she couldn't hold against a champion like him. She felt her hair tug free and she fell to the ground where Lunamon and BlackGarurumon were having a staring contest. She sat still for a second until she heard footsteps a good couple dozen meters. People were nearby and she had to act fast.

"Hey Lunamon we have to do something!" She turned to me and then realized what she did…but it was too late. BlackGarurumon reared his paw back and slapped Lunamon so hard that she crashed into me.

Hannah felt terrible after that, Lunamon was fading into data and she cried into Lunamon's shoulder. Lunamon was dying and she couldn't do anything about it! What would Kenji do? What would Devimon do? What would Kyo do...What would SkullGreymon do? She snapped then, why was she thinking of what they would do? She needed to think about what she would do. And her answer was so easy that she couldn't believe she didn't think of it sooner.

Hannah looked into the sky and saw the moon even though it was daylight, "Hey Lunamon?"

Lunamon struggled to open her mouth, "Yes, Hannah?"

"Do you remember the story of the moon? What her name was?"

Lunamon's eyes became unclear, "Yes, her name was Luna."

"And what if she were to fade away?"

Lunamon now became see through, "The moon would follow her."

Hannah wiped her eyes and held onto Lunamon tighter, "Then you can't die! The moon is never going away and either are you! Think about it! What would Kenji and Dorumon do without us? Remember what we all said a couple years back? If you die then I would die with you! And if Dorumon died then Kenji would die with him! You can't die now not ever! So get up and fight! We'll both fight this time!" Hannah quit talking and took a breath and much softer this time she said, "I happen to like you around, Lunamon."

Lunamon now became solid but she was still fading out. She stood to her full height and Hannah stood with her. They would fight and win. Then they would find Kenji and they would be a family again. Besides she still had to see her dad and mom and apologize for leaving.

Lunamon looked at Hannah and the both of them smiled and nodded while Hannah pulled out her digivice, the crescent now shining with black and white data flew out of the digivice and surged around Lunamon's moon symbol and also around Hannah's hand. It was time to go!

Hannah ran her hand across the crescent design and the light around Lunamon surged with new energy, then Hannah yelled out, "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"**LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"**

Lunamon grew and turned more rabbit like in appearance. Her face was covered by a metal mask but you could still see her eyes and mouth. She now had boxer gloves on her hand and she was stood at ten feet.  
"**LEKISMON!" **

BlackGarurumon raced towards Lekismon but she faced him and raised her right hand behind her back and Hannah could see ice forming.

When the ice was fully turned into an arrow she let it fly at BlackGarurumon who had no time to dodge.

"TEAR ARROW!" The attack hit him head on and BlackGarurumon dispersed into data and then faded away.

Hannah turned to Lekismon and smiled, "You were great Lekismon!"

Lekismon was about to reply when they heard a young female yell at them.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Hannah tensed then turned towards her. Her first two thoughts were 1) She's small and 2) she looks like Kenji.

"What is it to you, pineapple head?" The girl seethed in rage and a yellow fox like digimon appeared beside her.

"My name is Rika Nonaka! And if you don't answer my question then I will destroy you and your bunny!"

* * *

Kenji turned in the small mattress that the lady Hikari provided him with and in his sleep he mumbled something.

"Crap." Something was about to happen.


	10. Meet the Original Tamers, Run Hannah Run

Hikari quietly checked on her guest who she had learned was named Kenji. After they had gotten home she had provided him with a mattress and gave his partner, who told her his name was Dorumon a large blanket. She sighed and looked at the egg that Kenji gave her for safe keeping. Never did she think that she would let a Digimon Tamer sleep in her house. She used to hate the digimon for putting her students in the crossfire of their wars. For example last year when that pink blob covered the city the only ones that could fight it were her students who were partnered with digimon. Hikari figured that if they enjoyed their partners and even if they were in danger constantly that if they got new friends then it was okay with her. Besides from what she gathered the Digimon Tamers were about as strong as the strongest threat they could face.

She was interrupted by a door creaking open and when she looked she saw the digimon, Dorumon walk towards the couch where she was sitting. He glanced at her before curling on the floor by her feet.

"I want to thank you for giving us a place to stay." Dorumon said after she petted his back where the two small bat wings were barely sticking out of his back.

Hikari smiled, "no problem. What kind of person would I be if I let a kid and his friend sleep outside?"

Dorumon glanced at her one more time, "I wouldn't know. I've only seen three humans before and Kenji only ever saw two, not counting himself."

Hikari froze where she was sitting. That could only mean one thing. Kenji never left the digital world.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. All I do know however is that we have a job to do here and we can't leave till we finish it." Hikari looked at Dorumon and smiled sadly.

"Well then, until you finish your job you can live here. Now I'm going to get some rest now that I know what to do with you two." Hikari smiled at Dorumon and walked towards her room taking the egg with her. She had a feeling that things were going to get exciting around here.

Hannah turned around while Lekismon was jumping from building to building and saw the girl, Rika with a fox like digimon chasing her. It was funny to say the least, the first human girl she has ever seen and she wants to kill her. She saw the girl slash something through her digivice and suddenly her digimon got faster until she was right behind Lekismon. Why couldn't she just go away and leave me in peace, Hannah thought after Lekismon jumped off the building towards the ground. That was, by Hannah's estimate, a hundred or so feet.

"Wait!" Rika reached out to grab her despite being a dozen feet away. Hannah screamed the whole way down and barely saw the flash of light from where Rika was.

Before Lekismon hit the ground a hand grabbed her and their fall slowed down. Hannah looked up and saw a woman digimon that much was certain, with golden armor. She radiated power which meant she was either an ultimate or mega and Hannah was betting the latter.

That girl must have digivolved her digimon to her mega form. But that meant that she left her partner on the building with no way down. Hannah looked at the digimon and frowned, something wasn't right with her though. Hannah wasn't the best at sensing things but even she could tell that there were two presences in the digimon.

Hannah let the shock cross her face, "You fused!" The digimon/human chuckled before a thud was heard behind her and when Hannah looked behind her she froze and knew there was no point running. A Gallantmon was looking at her and the other digimon and laughing. He seemed nice but from what she could tell this Gallantmon was stronger than the fox lady behind her.

"Well this is peachy."

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep or even walking in this room but here I was. I was in a room with plain white walls and a small window that let in enough light to stop me from falling asleep. I looked for Dorumon who usually slept near me and found him missing. I shrugged and turned away from the light when the door creaked open and a head poked its way through.

The lady, Hikari smiled and opened the door fully. Her hair was messy and she smelled like some type of food.

"Rise and shine, we have some things we have to do." I groaned. Why did I think I could sleep in? Hannah wasn't even here but someone else had to be my walking alarm clock.

She closed the door and I found myself struggling to stay awake. I sat up and noticed the blankets were strewn across the mattress like I didn't even sleep under it. How tired was I? I jumped when a loud noise was heard. I jumped up and ran through the apartment until a funny sight caught my eyes.

Dorumon had a plate over his eyes and some sort of yellow food was running slowly down his face. Hikari was by a stove top cooking while trying hard not to laugh and I noticed that Devimon's egg was in arms reach of her. She barely left that egg since I had given her it for safe keeping. Hikari got another plate and filled it with some more food and put it in front of me.

"Well? Are you going to eat or should Dorumon eat it for you?" Dorumon jumped at the plate and I did as well and we found ourselves wrestling. The match lasted only a couple minutes with Dorumon under the table nursing his bruises while I sat down and dug in to the delicious, unknown and did I mention delicious, food. Hikari sat down across from me with the egg in her lap and smiled as I finished up the food.

"Well now that you're done eating I think I need to know some things. Like how you got here? Or who you are? Or better yet where you live?" I pushed the plate away from me and put my arm across my belly where a mound had come up. I must have ate a lot.

"Thank you for the meal miss Hikari. I am kind of confused myself with my whole situation so please bear with me while I tell you. As you know my name is Kenji, I never knew m y last name because I was taken from the human world to the digital world when I was six. For how I got here a friend of mine sent me through a digital portal so I can escape from a group of evil digimon. He was destroyed while doing it and he is now that egg you have there. His name was Devimon. As far as I know I don't live anywhere right now. I used to live in a little…well big, after a while, city. It was called File City and was filled with friendly digimon. I had lived there my whole life as far as I can remember."

Hikari was silent for a second and then she ran her hand through her messy hair, "So you don't know your last name. You lived in the digital world since you were six. You were running. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, you got the most of it."

She sat forward, "then do you have a purpose here? I doubt that you are here for just a visit."

I sighed and sat back and stared at the ceiling. I thought back to what Omnimon had said. Should I tell her the long version or short? A look at her and I couldn't find myself answering. She had a look in her eyes that screamed, I WORRY A LOT! I had seen it in Hannah's eyes a lot. The short answer was the best.

"I was supposed to unite the digimon and their partners to stop an invading force that wishes to destroy the digital and human world. But now that I'm here without my friend who was supposed to help me as well I don't know what to do. So I have a couple options. 1) Look for my friend 2) unite the digidestined 3) do both and have a harder time and 4) do nothing while more of my friends die. I'm going with option three. And I think you can help me out a little."

Hikari sighed loudly this time then shot up, "Wait! How can I help at all?"

"Easy. You barely blinked an eye when you saw Dorumon so that must mean you've seen digimon before. Am I right?" She nodded. "Then you can help me find some of the digidestined so my job can be one step closer to completion. Then I can find Hannah and fight the threat. After that we find who we are. Where our parents are. And best, live a happy, no stress life."

We sat there in silence while she let the info sink in. Dorumon stood from under the table and ate some crumbs on my plate but stopped after I punched the top of his head.

Hikari folded her hands on top of the table and glared at them. She was shaking, barely, but still shaking.

"Alright. I don't know anything about…digidestined but I do know about Digimon Tamers. I have a couple as my students and the leader is one of them. You can come with me today and talk to him. He could help you out with your problem. They help out a group or something that I think can help you with finding your friend. Is that okay?"

I smiled and stood up, "It's perfect."

* * *

"Not perfect."

I was sitting in a room filled with a lot of small kids. They had to be a couple years younger than me and just barely came up to my elbows. I never have seen so many other humans before. This must be like what a regular person first seeing a digimon deals with. While Hikari sat at her desk I sat on a chair next to her facing the whole room. Dorumon was hiding in a little supply closet and had to stay there till he could come out. He hated small spaces so I knew he was having a hard time in there. That thought brought a smile to my face. The door slid open and I turned to see a young boy with brown hair and a pair of goggles on his head rush in and sit next to another young man with blue-ish hair. They were in the front and had the closest seat to the door. He was the last one it seemed.

"Late again, Takato." Hikari said while looking at some papers. I turned to look back at the boy who was now rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"Well you see Ms. Asagi I had to help out Rika with a biomerge and we ended up chasing it for a while when we finally got to it fought back and we had to knock it out." He opened his mouth to continue but Hikari put up her hand and he fell silent.

"Alright. You're free this time but one more tardy and you will have detention. Are we clear?"

"Yes Ms. Asagi."

Hikari smiled and stood up and started calling names and when they were called someone would yell out "here!" I was confused with the Takato boy though. Biomerge? Did he mean digimon?

"Alright class now that I have taken roll you may pass forward last night's homework and then we can correct it."

After she was done grabbing even more papers the boy who was sitting next to Takato raised his hand.

"Yes, Henry?" The boy stood up and looked at me before talking.

"If I can ask a question? Who is this?" He was pointing at me. He had to be twelve at the most. Was I ever that small? If I was then I'm glad I can't remember it.

"Just family staying with me while he is in town. Why don't you welcome him? Class say welcome to Shinjuku!"

"WELCOME TO SHINJUKU!" I felt my face warm up with all the attention focused on me.

Hikari smiled at me, "why don't you introduce yourself to the class since you'll be helping me out with some things."

I stood up, "Hello my name is Kenji. That's just about it…should I ask if you have questions?" A couple girls nodded and raised their hands.

I picked a random person, "Where are you from?"

Where should I say I was from? "Ummm A place called File City; it's far away from here."

"I've never heard of that place."

"It's a small town."

She was about to open her mouth but I picked another person. "What is your last name?"

I froze, crap. Thankfully Hikari answered for me.

"His name is Kenji Asagi. My brother's son."

I smiled, it felt nice to have a last name even if it wasn't my real one.

I picked another person, "How old are you?"

Yay, an easy one! "I am fifteen years old."

"Wow, shouldn't you be in high school?"

I shrugged which seemed good enough for her. The kid, Henry I think, was looking at me like he was searching for something. I looked at him and he looked away from me to Hikari who sat back down and beckoned for me to do the same. The day passed by slowly and I found myself bored. I had learned everything that Hikari was teaching already so I just closed my eyes and waited. My eyes flew open however when a loud sound was heard throughout the school. The kids screamed happily and rushed towards the door.

"Takato, Henry. Can I have a moment?" The two boys stopped and walked towards the desk and stood silently. I studied them both; Takato looked a little taller and had thin arms and a fragile looking body like he barely worked out. The other kid, Henry had a more serious look to him and wasn't as frail looking.

Hikari looked at me and nodded to the two boys.

"Ohh are these kids the ones you told me about?" Hikari smiled and nodded.

The two boys looked confused for a minute and they turned to each other and shared a look.

"In that case, Dorumon! You can come out now!" The door almost flew off the hinges and hit the wall with a bang and Dorumon jumped out of the supply closet. The two boys jumped back immediately and grabbed a strange looking thing on their belts.

"Dorumon. Rookie level, beast type digimon. Its metal cannon attack can wipe out just about anything it hits!" The boy Henry was looking at thing that had come out of the thing he was holding. That thing must be their digivices! Ohh that made sense.

"As you can see we have to talk."


	11. Reunion Between Friends, Kenji's Lecture

I was currently walking with Takato, Dorumon and Hikari who the former decided that he needed to pick someone up. We were standing in front of a large house with nice scenery. Takato was about to knock when the door flew open and smacked his head, he fell to the ground while I was laughing and Hikari looked almost worried. A yellow blur flew past us and I found myself trying to pinpoint where it was. I figured that a regular person couldn't see it but with me being me I had no trouble finding it. It was pretty tall for a digimon and had a fox like appearance with purple gloves. It stood in the shadows of the trees so it would be harder to see.

I felt someone else coming up and turned around to see a girl with a red…ponytail, it looked like a pineapple. She was standing over Takato grinning and I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Hello Gogglehead. Why are you down there?" Her voice was soft but held a certain meanness to it that I felt was slightly off putting. I turned to Hikari who just shrugged and waited for them to hurry up. She told me her favorite TV show was on later so she wanted to make it home on time, whatever a TV was.

"Hi to you too Rika. Why do you always do that? I didn't even call you this time and you still knew!" Takato sat up and kind of glared at her but his eyes held a gleam in them like he was happy to see her. The girl grinned more and helped him up, she was smaller than he was but not by much. She looked small but also looked tough at the same time. She reminded me of Hannah almost, except Hannah was crazier.

"Whatever, Gogglehead. Why are you here anyway? You stalking me again?" Takato just sighed and hung his head.

"Are you ever going to let that go? That was a year ago for crying out loud! I wasn't even stalking you last year either!" Rika actually smiled but then looked towards Hikari and me.

She bowed to Hikari but simply looked at me; Rika's eyes were a clear color and I found myself lost for words, she had the same eyes that I have. She even had the same hair color.

"Do I know you?" She asked after a moment of silence.

I looked her straight in the eye, "I doubt it. Can we go now? We have a lot of things to talk about." Takato nodded and turned to lead the way, Rika walked next to him and Hikari next to me with Dorumon leading the back.

After a couple minutes Hikari turned to me, "What was that back there?"

I frowned; I knew what she was talking about. But I had a feeling that right now it didn't matter as much as the fate of the world.

"I don't know but I do know that I'll figure it out later."

Hikari nodded and we walked in silence for a while until a large building came into view with people running around the base holding papers and talking into radio things.

I was lost but apparently Rika and Takato were used to this and just walked past while some people nodded at them or said hello. They led the way into the building and stopped at a desk with a woman typing something into a computer and barely looked up at us.

"I'll tell Yamaki you're here."

"No need" Takato said and continued walking with Rika by his side. For some reason this building held a certain air to it. I searched around the building, trying to sense if something was up and I found the presences of several digimon and one familiar human. I froze and Hikari walked on not noticing me staying still but Dorumon stood behind me waiting. That presence was too familiar. It was the one presence that made me feel light headed whenever I felt it and it even made the gaseous air feel cleaner.

I ran. I ran past Hikari who yelled out my name as I passed her. I ran past Rika and Takato who both started to run after me. I even ran past the fox-like digimon that had been staying in the shadows. I maneuvered around the building like it was a second home and ran up flights of stairs so fast that it was like my feet never hit the ground. Dorumon was struggling to catch up and his little wings were fluttering like he was trying to fly so he could catch up. I kicked open a door that had the number 33 next to it and found myself in a long hallway with a long row of windows. I could see the whole town, Shinjuku I think it was called. I searched for the presence again and I found it clearer this time and closer. I started to run again and when I turned the corner I saw two tall men with a buff like appearance standing in front of the door.

They pulled out a black metal stick off their belts and ran towards me; apparently someone called them already to warn them. The first one, a bald man, swung the stick at my arm trying not to hurt me too bad. I had no such feelings so I grabbed the stick and used his momentum to swing him around until he flew and hit the wall, he didn't get up. Dorumon took care of the other one, a man with brown hair, by simply head butting him in the stomach into the door they were standing in front of. The door flew off the hinges and I cringed.

"You may have gone a little over kill, don't you think?" Dorumon glared at me and walked forward until his view was blocked by a bulky piece of metal that I recognized as a Guardromon.

"I cannot let you past!" The Guardromon swung at Dorumon and he flew into the wall and the Guardromon chased after him. I smiled inwardly, Dorumon was quicker so he would be okay but they left me to get to the through the door. It was almost like they didn't think I could do much.

I walked through the door and looked around, there were three men with their metal sticks already out, one tall man with blue hair wearing a lab coat, and Henry was there along with a couple kids from Hikari's class, a tall blonde man sat on a chair at the end of the table with a dark pair of glasses covering his eyes. Then my eyes froze on one person all together. Her long brown hair was now short and messy, her tan skin had some dirt here and there, and her clothes were a little ruffled. She was handcuffed to a chair with her partner tied up and in a little cage.

All in all, Hannah looked like crap. She smiled when she saw me and she actually jumped up and her handcuffs fell from her wrist, a man tried to grab her but she dodged and jumped on the table and jumped next to me. She barely hit the ground before she hugged me, the air was knocked out of my body and it reminded me of how strong and fast she really was. She put her head on my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my chest. She was shaking and I glared at the people in the room, who did this to her?

Hannah let go of me and looked me over, "You're okay." She seemed happy, the last time I had seen her was a day ago, it had only been a day but it seemed like years since I had last seen her. But what was she doing here to begin with? She should be at File City, had the invasion began yet? Who sent her here too?

"Yeah I'm okay but are you? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at File City?" File City was the word that set her off and she started crying. She gripped me again and dug her head back in my shoulders.

"Where did you go, Kenji? When I went to wake you up you were gone. You left me a note Kenji. Only a note! You could have told me to my face! But you only left a note! You could have taken me with you wherever you went! But you left a note instead! Aren't I worth more than a note, Kenji? Lunamon and I aren't as weak as you think! We could have gone with you! And then after you left everything started going to hell! Digimon came and started attacking everyone! SkullGreymon sacrificed himself so I could run! He is dead now! So is everyone else! Kyo and HK couldn't handle everything! We were even retreating! But where were you? GONE! Off on your own! Caring only for yourself and Dorumon and leaving Lunamon and me ALONE! Then Angemon sent us here and we got attacked by a BlackGarurumon and then that small girl came and chased us! She was like a midget version of you but a girl! We were running forever but then that Gallantmon had to come and catch us." I turned when I saw Takato and Rika in the doorway; the latter was seething when she heard what Hannah said. "But please do tell me where you were when this was happening?" Hannah was now pissed off and I found myself scared, then I grabbed a lock of her hair.

It was slightly amazing that I focused on her hair when she said all that.

"You cut your hair..., "He paused and shook his head before continuing, "I know you're mad at me but you have to listen to what I have to say okay? I had questions that needed to be answered and I thought that Angewomon would have them so I went to Gear Savanna and saw a lot of enemy digimon. So Dorumon and I fought them and won then some more came and they had Gekomon. The leader, a BlackKnightmon, destroyed Gekomon" I paused to get a breathe, how Hannah could talk so much in one breathe was amazing. "We fought them all and then we were losing and Angewomon came and rescues us and brought us to this place called the Sanctuary. They told me what I had to do and they sent me on my way back home with Devimon. Then we were attacked and Devimon sent me here then that's just about it."

Hannah let all of that sink in, then she looked u at me and sighed, she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me down to her eye level and before I knew it her lips was on mine for just a second. I froze and Hannah let me go.

"At least you are okay. I'm glad" And she smiled, then I remembered where we were. I didn't know it then but I would be thinking about that kiss every time I looked at Hannah's lips. Hannah looked behind me and when she saw Rika she frowned and pulled me around so I could face her.

"See that's her! The crazy pineapple headed midget that chased me!" Takato grabbed Rika's arms so that she couldn't attack Hannah, I could hear people laughing behind me and I turned to see two girls, one with blonde hair and one with red hair both were standing next to the blonde man.

"Rika calm down! She didn't mean it!" Takato was trying really hard to calm Rika down but she was just too mad. Hannah was making faces at her. Hikari finally made her appearance and she slipped around Rika and Takato while Henry walked over to help him calm her down. I sighed and smiled. Why was everything so crazy?

Dorumon took that time to make his appearance when Guardromon came flying through the wall and out the window with dents covering his body. Dorumon simply walked in the room and made his way to Lunamon's cage and after a couple seconds released her and they both made their way towards me.

The blonde man hung his head and muttered something along the lines of "I'm not paying for this" The two girls giggled and patted his shoulders. I shrugged, with all these digimon here they should be used to all this.

It took nearly an hour to calm everyone down. We sat at a table (in a new room) with everyone there. There were Henry, Rika, Takato, A boy named Kenta, a boy named Kazu, a girl Jerry. Henry's dad, the man Yamaki, a girl Riley, a girl Talley, a boy Ryo, Hikari, Hannah and me. Nearly the whole room was filled with digimon a Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon, Impmon, And Calumon. It was amazing that anyone had room to walk around in here but somehow they did. A big screen was at the end of the room and a couple people were putting up a map of the digital world by my request.

Hannah sat as far away from Rika possible but she still sent glares at her and Rika sent them back. Apparently they weren't used to people glaring at Rika because some people got skittish when they looked at them both. Guilmon seemed to take a liking to Dorumon because they were talking to each other, Dorumon was slightly bigger but they seemed about even in strength. The Guardromon's' Tamer seemed to be mad at me for some reason, maybe because my partner beat his, who knows and who cares. The boys Kazu and Kenta seemed kind of skittish, not because Rika and Hannah but because of Hikari. She seemed to be the teacher of everyone but Rika and Ryo.

The boy Ryo kept looking at me like some sort of quiz, he seemed experienced in a way, and he carried himself like he was full of confidence and even more filled with ego. I didn't like him for some reason that I couldn't fathom. But who cared? I decided that now might as well be a good time to start.

"If everyone is done talking, can I start my kind of long explanation as to why I am here and not at some digital beach relaxing?" The talking quieted down and they finished setting up the map. The people that set the map up sat down at a few empty seats. They were serious now so I decided that I should start talking.

"Okay now that everyone stopped talking due to my extremely polite hello and question to stop talking I can now talk. I would've just told you all to shut up and listen but apparently that would be rude and Hannah and Hikari told me not to be rude. I don't understand why they would tell me that, I am nice enough and not rude. Okay now I can start so that Hikari can get to her show on time." Hikari blushed a little when a couple snickers were heard. "My name is Kenji, I have no last name and I was taken into the digital world when I was six and this is the first time I set foot in the human world since. I am thought to be fifth-teen years old, I was raised by digimon and a human named Kyo." Ryo froze at the name. "I was raised in a town called File City with Hannah with me as well. I was taken to a place called The Sanctuary where a digimon named Omnimon and his little followers told me about what I am meant to do."

The boy Ryo raised his hand. I thought I should ignore him but he looked persistent.

"Yes?" Ryo stood up and looked me in the eye.

"I have a couple questions. You said you were raised by a man named Kyo? Are you talking about a Tamer partnered with a HerculesKabuterimon?"

I nodded, "Yes, we tend to call him HK since he has along name."

"I've heard that he is the most dangerous Tamer and has no mercy. I also heard that he is the most ruthful person in the digital world."

Hannah stood up and picked up a thick wad of paper and threw it at Ryo and he went down.

"Kyo is the nicest person ever! He is like our father and has done nothing but help us become who we are! He is the strongest and nicest!" Hannah looked pissed at Ryo who was now getting up with help from the boy Kazu.

"How dare you do that to Ryo! He is the legendary Tamer and no one is stronger than him." A couple coughs were heard throughout the room. "How can you dare do that?"

"Legendary Tamer? What the heck is that? Besides from the looks and sense of it there are three people stronger than him in this room! The pineapple head! Takato and Henry!"

"I'm not a pineapple head!"

"Yes you are but that's beside the point! Can I get back on subject here and we can kill each other later? Good! Like I was saying." Ryo raised his hands. "No more questions from Ryo! Like I was saying. Omnimon told me of an extreme danger. First I would like to talk about digital world and what you know of it."

A man, Henry's father, stood up.

"The digital world was created by my group of colleagues and me. The digital world is ruled by the four sovereigns,** Baihumon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, and Ebonwumon. **We have only been to the southern quadrant but we have been planning to go to the others for quite some time now."

I let that sink in then with all politeness aside I asked, "Are you kidding me?"

He looked confused, "What?"

"I'll repeat. Are. You. Kidding. Me?"

"No. Why?" Some people looked confused and some angry but a couple people were snickering. Mostly Rika.

"The digital world cannot be created by people. In fact the digital world has been around for hundreds of years and you guys only became aware of the digital world. When computers were created digimon became more common because the technology was able to process their data. I only know of this because Kyo taught me everything he knows, which is a lot. You are right about the four quadrants though. But in the middle of the four quadrants is a place called The Sanctuary. The Olympus Twelve, the Shamans, The Royal Knights and just about the strongest of all the digimon live there. But underneath it lies the Dark Ocean, which is where the darkest digimon live. Like the Demon Lords and some fallen digimon. Like Devimon, IceDevimon and some other ones. Though I should point out that not all Devimon are bad. Deeper than the Dark Ocean is a prison where one of the strongest digimon ever reported lies in wait for his freedom. His name is Arkadimon and his master is Daemon. If they were to be together then, well we would be screwed."

"So why don't we just go delete this Arkadimon? Nip the problem in the bud." Rika looked slightly pleased with her comment.

"You ever take on a Super Ultimate?"

"A what?"

I cringed, "You don't even know the levels? How are you people still alive? Look there is the Fresh level, then the in-training level, then the rookie, then ultimate, then mega, then after that is Super Ultimate. Only a couple digimon have reached that level. It is the strongest level and digimon that have reached that level are beyond dangerous. If the Royal Knights themselves need help then we need to help them."

"So you are here to have us fight him?" Takato this time.

"No, I am here to unite the two universes to fight an invading army that want Daemon and Arkadimon to help them. When I have united everyone then we will launch an attack against this army but first I need to unite you, the original digidestined, a team called DATS, and of course Kyo and his wife."

"Wife?"

"Yeah I know right. You would think he would tell us that he got married."

"I'm happy for him. She was a nice girl."

"You've met?"

"Yeah, she came to File City once. You were on a training trip at the time. I forgot to mention it to you huh?"

"Duh!"

Hannah smiled and I found myself lost for a second, then I regained my senses. It wouldn't work well if I fainted in the middle of a meeting.

"Okay, back to the meeting. I think we covered mostly everything so now if you have questions." Ryo raised his hands again. "If you have questions and your name isn't Ryo."

Almost at once everyone raised their hands.

"Rika first, since we like messing with her."

"Remind me to kill you. Okay so you need to gather people then attack this army?"

I nodded.

"Then I think we could do that now, don't you? I mean we have four mega class digimon in our arsenal."

"And they have hundreds in theirs. I get where you were going though. You are a pretty powerful group from what my sense could tell but you all need some training. That Guardromon is a champion but he was brought down by Dorumon who is a rookie. He was lucky I didn't digivolved him into Dorugamon otherwise that Guardromon would be an egg right now."

Guardromon's tamer started yelling but Guardromon raised his hand and he fell silent.

"It is true master Kazu. He was quicker and he even broke my defenses and made me fly through a wall and the window. I am lucky he was holding back. Then again so was I but even if I wasn't he still would have won. I have long range attacks while he had mid to close range attacks. He would've beat me either way."

"But…but…"

Kazu fell silent and everyone looked surprised. So I asked my own question.

"He talks a lot doesn't he?"

Numerous nods, "and this is one of the few times he shuts up?"

Numerous nods, "So you should be thanking me right?"

Numerous nods.

I looked at everyone and laughed, they seemed strong enough but not strong enough.

"This should be fun."

The blonde man, Yamaki stood up.

"So from what I gathered you have brought upon your problems to us and expect us to work with you fully?"

I found myself handing Hannah the wad of papers which she threw as soon as she could and they hit the man in the gut.

"You are an idiot. It's not just my problem it's everyone's. The army will attack everyone, the four quadrants and the two universes. You will be attacked first! You know why I know this? Because I landed here! In this universe and not another one. This is the closest and has the weakest barrier between the two worlds! So instead of acting all high and mighty why don't you do something like put up a barrier between the two worlds that will hold the army off long enough to train everyone? Or is that too much work for your small brain to handle?"

Hannah raised her hand, "is that a blonde joke?"

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"Alright now that I'm done yelling at idiots can I just go get some rest and Hikari can watch her show?"

Hikari smiled at me, "Sorry Kenji, my show is over by now."

"Well that sucks! Okay. I'm done now so you guys can do whatever you want but the tamers have to train or everyone in this room and across the world will die. But it's your choice."

Takato stood up and faced everyone but he gave Rika the longest glance, they sent each other a silent message and he faced me next.

"When do we start?"


	12. Kenji's First Park Fight

Takato looked like someone ran him over with a sixteen wheeler. His hair was stuck to his face, his shirt was damp, even had some holes in it and the worse, he stunk to high heaven. He fared better than some others like Kazu, Kenta, and Jerry. Rika and Henry did the best while he and Ryo were tied. Hannah wasn't even fazed at all since she had been doing this since she was seven. What was I doing though? Well I had to talk to people who thought they knew about the digital world that really didn't. Seriously, who in their right minds would believe that humans created the digital world? Even Numemon was smarter than that. Hikari had left to correct some of her student's papers and she expected me to be home before 9 o clock. I smiled inwardly, even after requests from Hypnos to sleep in one of their beds she requested that I stay at her place. I felt slightly sad that Hannah couldn't sleep at Hikari's but she was offered a place at Rika's home.

Rika and Hannah had become almost best friends after she threw a wad of papers at Yamaki. That wad of papers. Why did I let her throw that? She now had that wad of papers in her bag, a bag she was given by Hypnos. The people here had decided that I was the representative, whatever that meant, for the digital world. They agreed to help us after I had told them that their world would be attacked first which proved slightly how selfish someone could really be. They had people working on creating a type of wall between the human world and digital, they knew that they couldn't stop digimon coming to their world however so they improvised. They made a net of some sort, at least that's how they explained it. Now only a couple digimon could get through and when they did the Hypnos officials would know where and when the digimon would arrive. One man, a small fat man, was complaining the whole time about money going to waste.

I sighed as I looked at some people running around, clutching papers and yelling orders at people. I preferred the digital world to this, well not now due to all the bad digimon. I wonder how Kyo is doing. With him in the digital world I knew the citizens of File City were safe but I also knew that in a war this size that death was unavoidable. It was weird how I had taken this. I knew we were in a war but I knew that I wouldn't do much good in it. Dorumon could only digivolved into a champion so far and Lunamon was the same. What good would Hannah and I do in this war where mega and super ultimate digimon are on the battle field? Next to none. I got up and walked towards the high window where I could view the city and not the training field where Hannah was telling them what to do. The sky was a dark gray color and the sun was nowhere to be seen. The air smelled different than it had the past days and I found it nice.

I whistled loudly and a few people stopped working and looked at me, Dorumon was seen running towards me from the direction of the snack bar with food in his mouth. The people turned back to work and Dorumon stood in front of me breathing heavily while struggling with the food. He had taken a liking to a food they called pork. His stomach seemed slightly bigger now and I forced myself not to laugh.

"I'm going for a walk around the city; you can come if you like. That way you can work off some of those pounds you gained." Dorumon huffed and glared at me but he followed me none the less.

I ran down the stairs and Dorumon did the same, he actually passed me at some point. Well it was more like he tripped because for 32 stories he was rolling down them all.

I passed at the doorway to wait for Dorumon to untangle himself then I opened the door and started a slow jog to the training area. Might as well tell Hannah where I was going before she had to look for me. It was amazing. That one kiss had flipped my mood upside down. I felt light headed and dizzy and I felt myself long for another kiss. Maybe if I leave and come back a day later I would get another one? Nah she would probably kill me now. Beaten to death by a wad of papers, I wonder how hard Kyo would laugh. I was brought out of my thoughts when the girl, Riley stopped in front of me. I turned towards her and saw she was holding something out to me.

"It's a com device. It can let us be aware of where you are and we can talk to you if we need your help. Just put it on your ear and press the big button. Then we should be able to talk to you clearly." I fumbled around with it and put it on my ear. I sucked with all the technology around here. This must be what old people feel like.

"Thanks. So anywhere I go you can track this?" The girl nodded at me then she paused as if she wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

"Is it true? What you said about people dying?" She squirmed a little and I found myself feeling uncomfortable. I had given the bad news that would decide someone's fate.

"Unfortunately yes. We just have to get stronger than we already are. I would be training right now but for some reason they decided to pick me as a "representative" whatever that is."

She nodded and turned away but before she left she looked at the training field where Rika was seen chasing Takato.

"You said your job was to unite them. Then why are they training?" I felt myself smile and look towards Hannah.

"To bond."

"She nodded like this didn't surprise her. The kids already had a decent teamwork and they would fight with us. If it meant protecting the ones they love then they would do anything. Even I could tell that by just looking at them for a day.

"Well thanks. I think you already have their respects for what your girlfriend did to Yamaki. Plus Ryo as well."

"Girlfriend?" Did she mean Hannah? Because she is a girl and she is a friend so I guess that would make her a girlfriend.

"Yeah. Hannah, right?"

"Yeah I guess."

She looked confused, "You guess?"

I turned towards her and turned my head to the side like I did when I was a kid and confused about something, "What's a girlfriend?"

She sweat dropped and almost lost her footing despite standing still, "just when I thought there were people who didn't hide their feelings."

"What do you mean by that? Hey! Where are you going?" She was now laughing and i sighed. People sure are crazy.

The park was quiet and only a few people were seen. A couple was seen walking a dog and pushing along a thing that held a baby. Who knew that I used to be that small? A couple kids were playing a card game with pictures of digimon on them and they just about froze when I walked by with Dorumon. The walk to the park was filled with people staring at us. Some with a look of awe and others, mostly, a look of hate. A couple little kids ran up to Dorumon and I somehow found myself putting a little girl on my shoulders and helping kids ride Dorumon. Their parents were taking pictures while a couple others pulled their kids away.

"Hey mister! Do you help fight evil digimon?" The girl on my shoulder practically yelled in my ear but I managed a smile.

"Yeah I guess I do. But I'm not from around here so I don't have much of a chance to help out."

"Where are you from, mister?" I frowned, I could tell her.

"Well to tell the truth I came from the digital world." She gasped and pulled on my hair. "I lived there since I was six, about your age I guess." She gasped loudly this time and I smiled. Is this what it felt like to be an older brother?

"Can you tell me a story then? About the digimon world? About your ad-vent-urars?" I think she meant adventures. I grabbed her and put her down next to her friends who looked at me with a look of awe and happiness. They looked so innocent and I found myself feeling bad because in a while their lives would be in danger. No. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Alright. How about I tell you about the first digimon I had ever seen. Her name is Angewomon and she is about this tall" I put up my hand above my head. "She has blonde hair and blue eyes…" I continued listing what I knew about Angewomon and a few parents sat down behind their kids and listened. It seemed like not all adults were bad.

I smiled and the kids smiled back, "She has the most beautiful voice too. When I first saw her she was humming a song to a baby Dorumon, I wasn't scared anymore because she was there." A kid raised her hand, the kid who I put on my shoulders, and I called on her.

"Was Angewomon like your mommy, mister?" I nodded.

"Yeah, also my name is Kenji not mister."

"Alright! I'll call you Brother Kenji since I don't have a brother!" my story telling stopped and I forced my eyes not to water. The other kids smiled and started calling me Brother Kenji; the parents smiled and nodded their approval. Well…I never expected this. But it felt…nice to be called brother again.

As I looked at the kids playing around pretending to be digimon while Dorumon was running with them. A couple parents thanked me for telling their kids a story and a mom sat beside me in silence for a while.

After a minute or so she turned to me and studied me for a moment.

"Were you really raised in the digital world?"

I turned towards her. She was the mom of the kid that started calling me Brother Kenji. "Yeah. I was taken to the digital world when I was six years old and raised there by a lot of nice digimon."

"And this Angewomon? She was like your mom? Did you ever see her again?" I smiled, even an adult liked a good story it seemed.

"Yeah, she was like my second mom, there was another digimon who was like a mom. More like Hannah's mom than anything else. Her name was Frigimon and she sold ice cream in File City. And I've seen Angewomon twice since I've been in the digital world."

She smiled sadly, "If you've been in the digital world for such a long time did you ever wonder what happened to your parents?"

I clenched my hands and forced myself to look at Dorumon who was now tackled by a group of seven kids. "Every day, I think more about my little sister than anything else."

The woman looked at me and sighed, "Yeah, I have three older brothers. They are extremely protective of me. I'm guessing you are the same."

"Of course. It is a brother's duty to be protective of their sisters. Too bad I never had a chance to enforce it. She would be 12 now."

The lady was about to say something else when something else happened.

Dorumon stood up and stood still and I smelled something in the air. I pulled out my digivice quickly. I yelled for the kids to get back and the parents looked at me strangely. Then they saw it. Large swarms of bats racing for the field where Dorumon and the kids were. A bright light engulfed Dorumon and my hand but it seemed too slow. Because at that moment the bats hit the ground and an explosion rocked the park.

Dirt filled the air and I heard parents crying out for their children, I heard children screaming but when I tried to expand my senses all I found was nothing. I heard a shrill laughter fill the air and I looked up at the source of it. A Tall, lady digimon was hovering with her wings unfolded and spread out. Her left hand was a giant claw and her presence made the already gaseous air feel dirtier. I knew who I was looking at here.

"LadyDevimon!" I screamed and if on cue the dirt that filled the air fell to the ground. The woman screamed for her children but when she saw it she froze with shock.

I would too if a gigantic dinosaur like creature folded himself over seven children. Dorugamon stood tall and powerful. The children ran from beneath him to their parents but the girl who called me Brother Kenji stayed still. She looked up at Dorugamon with awe. She patted one of his red claws and gasped. Dorugamon looked down at her.

"Run!" and without warning he jumped off the ground and was airborne within nanoseconds. He was almost two times the size as LadyDevimon but she barely blinked an eye.

The com device in my right ear buzzed with activity.

"Kenji! We have a digimon reading close to you in Shinjuku Park! Readings suggest an ultimate level digimon, we have backup on the way!"

I frowned and looked around the park, "No need! I just need some help getting these people out of here! Dorugamon and I will handle the digimon!"

LadyDevimon and Dorugamon were at a standstill. She slowly lifted her claw hand and pointed at Dorugamon. I had to think fast. She was an ultimate level digimon, like BlackKnightmon, but they had different fighting styles that I knew nothing about. If only Angewomon was here, that way we would have an advantage but we had no such luck.

"Get her Dorugamon!" Dorugamon surged forward and LadyDevimon was forced to duck. She seemed small and graceful but it was hard to think of her like that since she had such an evil presence. I remember something about a LadyDevimon being a fallen Angewomon. Could I use that to my advantage? Probably not. What could I do in a fight like this?

"Kenji! Your emotions are getting me out of whack over here!" I froze. Since when has Dorugamon been a hippy? I shook my head…emotions? He could feel my emotions right? Strong bonds did that! Kyo and HK were like that! And Hannah and Lunamon too! If I sent Dorugamon all my positive emotions would he stand a better chance? Thank the sovereigns that people couldn't read my mind or else they would think I'm crazy.

I closed my eyes and focused on my digivice. I could faintly hear sounds of Dorugamon's attacks and I could also faintly hear wings rustling. LadyDevimon was laughing shrilly and loudly dodging without a second care in the world. I would fix that in a second. I focused on my happiness, courage, and hope for the future and sent it towards Dorugamon who seemed to glow brighter.

"POWER METAL!" Dorugamon opened his mouth and spit out metal orbs at LadyDevimon who dodged but was hit in the stomach and sent flying towards the ground where a LadyDevimon size crater was formed. Dorugamon sent more power metals at her and she didn't even have time to get up as more hit her head on.

"EVIL WING!" Waves of creatures were sent up at Dorugamon who slashed and head butted as best as he could but after a while he was overrun and he fell to the ground. I ran forward and started to kick and punch away at the creatures and after a while I was surrounded by them all unconscious. Dorugamon was panting and I turned and glared at LadyDevimon who was now getting up. She looked pissed off and I almost shrunk back from the glare she sent my way. I turned back to Dorugamon and I grabbed his hand and lifted him up as best as I could. He faced LadyDevimon and powered up an attack. She simply raised her claw hand and it turned to a spear. She smiled evilly and the spear grew longer at an alarming rate and it flew past my head and I heard a sound that I would never forget. I turned around and saw Dorugamon with his attack still powering up and I looked at his stomach were a spear was now lodged and still connected to LadyDevimon's arm, he had grabbed it with his claws so it was grinding past but not as fast now. I looked up at him and he blinked at me and I nodded. He lifted the spear up and LadyDevimon was left hanging in the air, Dorugamon was now swinging around LadyDevimon like a ball on a string. She growled.

"I'm going to rip your hearts out! I will kill you just like I did that Greymon and all your other friends!" I froze then realized what she said.

WarGreymon had said that Greymon was taken out. The invasion of File City was over and this LadyDevimon must have been there. She killed Greymon and most likely other friends as well. Dorugamon growled and he swung her faster.

"I'll make you pay! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Dorugamon kept going faster and LadyDevimon was sent flying after he let go and let loose his attack. A metal orb the size of LadyDevimon was flung out of his mouth and towards her. The attack hit her head on and she tried [pushing against it only to be burned, a black mist enveloped around the metal orb and Dorugamon and the air seemed tainted. What was happening here?

Dorugamon seemed to glow darker and larger, the air seemed to wreak of something…blood.

LadyDevimon however finally let the orb slip and it hit her fully, she slowly turned to data but not before laughing shrilly once more. I turned to Dorugamon to congratulate him but my words died in my throat. He was snarling now. His eyes turned blood red and he raised his head and roared. The shockwave blew me back into a tree and I faintly heard footsteps running towards me.

Dorugamon however didn't and he was fully enveloped in the black mist.

"Dorugamon!" I screamed as loud as I could but he didn't seem to hear me then it happened.

"DORUGAMON DARKDIGIVOLVE TOO…"

The sky turned red and the clouds turned black and a heavy rain fell and hit the pavement, I was soaked within seconds and the rain seemed to mix with the tears that were freely flowing down my face. What did I do?

His digivolvution complete Dorugamon yelled his true name.

"DEXDORUGREYMON!"


	13. There's Always One, Dark Digivolution!

Kyo froze from his position on top of HK. He looked at the sky which burned a dark red color with blue lightning lighting the path towards salvation. He thought the red sky was fitting of such a day. A day that so many of his oldest friends have perished and if it wasn't for Chinatsu, his wife, then he would have cried over Jijimon's for hours on end. But since she was here he had to be strong enough to lead the survivors to safety and after that he would hunt down the people that attacked File City and destroy every single one.

He signaled for HK to continue walking and he caught up with Chinatsu, who was holding Gatomon close to her chest, her short blonde hair hanging over eyes like a curtain that blocked the sunlight or in this case the light from the lightning.

For a moment Kyo just studied his wife who stood at 5.4 and had blonde hair that shone so brightly that it put the sun to shame, but that was only on good days, not days filled with bloodshed and death.

As hard as he tried he couldn't stop all the invaders at once despite being as strong as he was. He fought hundreds of enemies that kept coming even at one point he thought he saw a Machinedramon lurking within the shadows but this one was different. It was slimmer and had a more dragon like body but still being fully machine. Kyo had a feeling that it would've been a tough fight if not for the insanely strong power that he sensed coming towards File City at high speeds. The Machinedramon only growled and retreated but Kyo still knew it was following him in the trees but for now he was safe. Most likely due to the WarGreymon that was here with his shield out and over his left arm with his right hand holding one of Piedmon's swords that he happened to rip off during a fight with one. The fight was short and Kyo wondered if he would be able to finish off the mega level clown as fast as he. Probably not. But if it wasn't for him then everyone would have died.

Chinatsu looked up briefly before beckoning Kyo down. He jumped down and landed at her side with a thud.

He tilted his head, a habit that he picked up as a kid, and waited. She merely smiled sadly before leaning into him; he wrapped his arm around her waist and welcomed the silence that filled the area. Unfortunately that silence was broken by a loud noise, a sound that made Kyo groan and scream in frustration while Chinatsu and Gatomon laughed it up.

It was HK…and he needed food.

* * *

Takato stopped during his training and looked towards the sky. A dark red color quickly forming in the distance and a sickening feeling spread through the air. He recognized this feeling; as did every other tamer there save for Hannah. It was the feeling of death and lost hope, a feeling that made him want to crawl up and cry, a feeling that made him want to quick. Takato named that feeling shortly after a couple of thoughts about it, he named it despair, and he needed to know where it was coming from.

He stood up straight and yelled for all to hear while holding his digivice in the air.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

Everyone followed his lead and started heading for the epicenter of the feeling while Hannah cursed her bad luck and quickly digivolved her partner to follow them, which she got mad to know that the giant green robot was faster than her.

* * *

I fell to the ground as I looked at my best friend, partner, and comrade. He looked so mad and evil and for the life of me I couldn't do anything. My words froze in my throat, my body was paralyzed and I couldn't do anything! Where was Dorumon? Where was Dorugamon? WHERE WAS MY FRIEND?

The monster, DexDoruGreymon, looked at me with content; his red eyes seemed to burn holes through me. My tears ran faster and he moved closer to me. His zombie like appearance made me go numb, his mouth opened wide and he roared once more, a flame rolled from his mouth giving the impression of a dragon/zombie. Black teeth seemed to be caked in decay and his wings spread widely. His whole body was at least bigger than three Dorugamon's stacked on top of each other. So all in all, this was the biggest digimon I had ever seen.

A roaring sound caught my attention behind me and I saw a portal open up. Footsteps echoed and flapping of wings was heard. I faintly remembered the problem at hand when a snapping sound resounded from inches in front of my face. My red hair flew in the wind that was breathed out. I slowly turned around to see DexDoruGreymon's face, his long neck stretched out so his body was actually about fifth-teen or more feet from me. My name was called but it registered in the back of my head, I reached my left hand out towards his face, his eyes daring me to do something. Who was I to back down from a dare?

I quickly realized that it was my fault that he was like this so I did the only thing I could think of.

I reared both my fist back, my head as well and thrust my head forward while throwing my fist towards his face. All hit at the same time and he was sent flying back. Leave it to me to send an ultra powerful ultimate digimon flying. A burst of silver data surrounded my body and I smiled inwardly. If fighting did this to him then fighting could get him out.

I stood up and raised my fist towards DexDoruGreymon. He growled in return, he was ready now and another surprise attack wouldn't work. That just made it better for me.

I ran for him as he opened his mouth to charge an attack.

The explosion could be heard from miles away.


	14. Fight Between Friends,Forgotten Memories

The children screamed in terror and the parents covered their bodies with their own. Rocks and clouds of dirt filled the once peaceful park where their children liked to play. Sounds of fighting tore their hearts. The tamer and his digimon seemed like best of friends now they were fighting each other. Some of them smiled in satisfaction when they remembered that they could use this incident to try to finally shut off any digimon activity. Some of those people also groaned when a knight, a priestess, a gigantic rabbit, and a small boxing rabbit landed in front of them.

The knight turned towards the people, "Need a hand?" His joyous voice made some snort in arrogance.

They were being saved by children.

An another ball of metal tore into my side. Leaving a bleeding bruise the size of a basketball. My fist collided with an upraised claw that was aimed at me and both of us flew from the impact. Deep down, I knew that I shouldn't be able to fight him so well but this was a new situation and a new playing field. Was it the emotional stress between us? Or was it the atmosphere of this planet? Either one seemed to be close to the truth but I didn't find it within myself to care much. All I knew was that my best friend needed help and I was the only one that could help him. I felt something fire up inside of me.

It was a feeling. One that I couldn't comprehend. Was it courage? No that wasn't it. Was it desperation? Definitely not. What the hell was that stupid feeling?

Another ball hit my chest and sent me into a tree. The tree cracked and fell over onto its side while my body just sat there.

A voice in my head piped up, another broken rib and a broken left arm. Moving should be fun now. But I got up and stared at the monster that was my best friend.

"Dorumon! Look at yourself! This isn't you! Help me help you!"

My answer was another metal ball flying towards me. I dodged to the side and almost fell from the pain that my body was being put through. I wanted to lie down and sleep but I couldn't do that. Not yet. Not until Dorumon was him again. I opened my mouth to scream at him but was silenced when another ball was flying at me. I dodged again and noticed the distance. I was about 100 feet away and he kept pushing me back more! He was a long distance and close range but from the looks of it he wanted things to stay long range.

If only I had a power metal attack, I thought quickly before dodging and running towards him. But right as I was in hitting range he flapped his wings and was air born. But as I tried to look up at him he was gone. All I saw of him were quick flashes of red. Not to mention the occasional drop of blood falling on the ground. The blood was what got me thinking.

Why is there blood to begin with? He didn't eat anyone so he shouldn't have blood dripping. Well if I remembered right he did have some in his teeth when he first dark digivolved. But why? Normal digivolutions didn't involved blood so what was it? Was it just for show? Or was it his own blood?

My thoughts were interrupted by something hitting my forehead. I reached up and felt it. It was warm and flowed freely. It was also reddish black. It was blood but before I had a chance to think on it more I was pulled into a forceful flashback.

* * *

_Dorumon was running as fast as he could. His little wings flapping as if they would help him. His mouth agape, trying to take deep breathes. I on the other hand was running to catch up with the dark silhouette of a humanoid figure holding what I thought was the body of Botamon. Unlike regular digimon, Botamon didn't revert to a digiegg; instead he left his body empty._

_The silhouette paused and turned around, I noticed quickly a flash of black hair and then a large winged creature swooped down and picked him up. But before I could try to follow I was knocked on the back of my head. A shout of my name from Dorumon was the last thing I heard before he too hit the ground like me._

_I opened my eyes to see a white room. No furniture or any walls. It was just a white room filled with emptiness. It made me depressed, all this silence. But then I remembered what had just happened and I turned to look for some sort of exit. But the only thing I saw was a young girl. She had red hair flowing down her back. It looked like she was wearing a sundress and a white hat that blocked all light from her eyes. I yelled out to her but my mouth was frozen in shock. The girl stood up and turned towards me. Her eyes bore holes into me and I found myself feeling strange that I felt awkward from it._

_She too opened her mouth but no words came out, instead I heard a voice in my head. It said, DO NOT TELL ANYONE OF THIS EXPERIENCE. DO NOT TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU SEE HERE. THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE HERE NOW IS BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO NEED YOU. SO I WILL GRANT YOU SOMETHING THAT WILL HELP YOU IN MORE WAYS THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE. I WILL GIVE YOU YOU'RE ROvice, IT WILL BE YOUR KEY TO YOUR PROBLEMS IN THE FUTURE. BUT FOR NOW SLEEP."_

* * *

I opened my eyes fully. Although I wished I did so sooner. The first thing I saw was a gigantic zombie dragon flying straight towards me. His mouth open widely as if to eat me. Though with his mouth opened widely it let more blood drops hit me and the ground around me. But instead of more flashbacks I only got more memories flashing through my head quickly, letting me control my body instead of being forced in a flashback. I didn't move though, as the dragon came at me. I stood my ground and grabbed my digivice, which I now knew stood for something else.

It stood for the Royal Knights; it also stood for the Olympic Twelve. It was the ROvice. The Royal Olympic digivice. The same digivice I now had raised above my head towards DexDoruGreymon. The same one that's sword design now flashed from silver to gold. The same one that enveloped DexDoruGreymon in a gold light.

The reaction was instantaneous. DexDoruGreymon blew up in a gold explosion. I was forced to shut my eyes as was the rest of Shinjuku, the tamers now on the scene were even forced to dedigivolve and shut their eyes too. But what none of them realized was the face of a feminine angel looking from a breach in the clouds down at DexDoruGreymon and me.

The light cleared. Now I was faced with another gigantic dragon. This one had silver blade wings; this one had red fur with blue stripes. It had a long neck with four shining black horns protruding from a white main. It still had that same design on his head like his previous digivolutions. He also had a blade protruding from his head. It was the most powerful digimon ever seen by Hannah or me despite us meeting several mega level digimon. Maybe they were hiding their strengths? Or maybe this digimon was just that much stronger? Who knew but all I did know was no matter what that this digimon standing before me was my best friend. It was Dorumon.

"DORUGREYMON!"

Make that DoruGreymon. But only then did I find a name to that feeling. It wasn't a one word named. In fact it was several. It was the need to save your friend. The feeling that everybody got when their friends were in danger. Back then I didn't know this but, it was a feeling that every digidestined leader had at some point in their lives.

"Hey! Moron!" I turned to see Hannah along with the other tamers. I saw Takato, I saw Henry, I saw Kenta and Kazu. Then I saw Rika and I froze.

Only then did I remember where I saw that face in my dreams before.

It was the face of my little sister if she got older.

It was the face of Rika Nonaka, my little sister.


	15. Aftermath, Revelations

As I looked at Rika's face I felt myself crying. I had found my sister but in a different world. Now that I thought about it I almost slapped myself too. Rika had the same eyes, hair, and even face as the little sister I had at home. Maybe…maybe in this world I could make a difference after all. And I could start with my sister. I glance away from Rika to see Hannah running towards me. She jumped when she was close and hugged me. She cried into my shoulder and I cried in hers too. We fell to the ground together, everyone else nodded in sympathy. They knew firsthand how much stress and grief came with a dark digivolvution.

"When I felt that presence I thought I lost you again!" So that's why she was crying. I however was crying because of the strain I put Dorumon through. I turned around to look at DoruGreymon who was now lowering his head to Hannah and me. I raised my hand and put it on his head. He made a sound in the back of his throat that I thought meant he was happy. I smiled but stopped when I heard Takato walk forward and stare at DoruGreymon with a strange look in his eyes, wisdom of the situation.

"Another Dark Dragon, huh? I could've lived my whole life without seeing another one. But that doesn't matter now. How are you feeling, Kenji?" I stood up, Hannah too but she took a step back with the others.

"I'm alright. How about you DoruGreymon? Liking the new look?"

DoruGreymon chuckled before standing to his full height, "I am great Kenji! And as for the new look!" He shook out his wings, easily a 50 foot wingspan, "I've never looked better!"

I smiled, "Glad to hear that!" I turned around to face everyone. "Sorry about all this. I hate to have you guys deal with a personal mess."

Henry just shook his head and put his right hand forward, "It's no problem. Besides, us digidestined have to stick together. Also we've had to deal with personal stuff before, just ask Rika and Takato." I turned to the two of them; Rika's face colored red and Takato's too but his face in his hands.

"What do you mean by that?" The confusion evident on my face.

"Well a lot of us think that they like each other, we even had a bet." A feeling deepened in my stomach but before I could think on it Takato changed the subject.

"Before Rika decides to kill us I would like to ask you something. What happened to you that Dorumon dark digivolved?" I answered him and told him all about LadyDevimon and the fight, my emotions too. Afterwards a single voice said something that made Rika want to hit something and Kenji too.

"That sucks…" Kazu said only to have a wad of papers thrown at his stomach and two fists hit him in the head at the same time.

Rika and I pulled their hands back and shared a glance and something was held in that glance. I was wondering how I would tell her that I was her brother. She however was thinking why Kenji looked so much like that baby picture on the grave that she had in the backyard. With the same name in the headstone.

_Kenji Nonaka, son and older brother. Survived by Father Hideo Nonaka, Mother Rumiko Nonaka, and Sister Rika Nonaka._

* * *

Kyo smiled as he felt Chinatsu stir, her face on his shoulder with her arm wrapped around his chest, her legs tangled with his. Her soft breathing on his necks made him lose all of his thoughts and control, he almost wanted to wake her up just so he could capture those lips with his but after the day she had he would rather kill himself first. He turned to see Kunamon sleeping with Gatomon on his caterpillar like body. He decided to dedigivolve him to Kunamon so he could rest easier. He was about to go back to sleep but stopped when he heard the rustling of the bushes. He expanded his searches and felt a warm presence about a mile away from the tent; the presence must have been outside his tent then went a mile away.

He got up but woke Chinatsu who smiled at him, a smile that made Kyo go weak. She reached up and used Kyo's shoulder to help her get up in a sitting position like Kyo.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Kyo only smiled and kissed Chinatsu who almost moaned into his kiss. After they separated he got up and pulled on a shirt.

"I feel something. I think I know who it is so I'll be going out for a couple hours." Chinatsu frowned but expanded her sense while she looked at Kyo. When she felt the presence she smiled, and let Kyo go but before he walked out of the tent she felt the need to tease him.

"Hey Kyo!" He turned around and blood flowed from his noise. He almost fainted too. Chinatsu put her shirt back down and smiled cheeringly at Kyo.

"Just something to have on your mind. Now hurry back to me." Kyo started running to the presence in a speed that matched a Garurumon. Kunamon followed shortly after Chinatsu woke him and he digivolved straight to HerculesKabuterimon and flew to him.

When Kyo and HK Landed in a clearing that had a bright glow to it they almost fell from the shock.

In the clearing stood an Angewomon, she was fully clothed, unlike other ones and Kyo and HK knew who it was.

"Hello Kyo, HK. It has been a while. A couple years now, correct." Kyo smiled at her but with all that was going on he decided to go straight to the point.

"Hey Angewomon. It's good to see you but I need to know some things. Like where are Hannah and Kenji? Or Devimon and Greymon? Also why the fuck was File City attack?" He had never cussed at Angewomon but with all that was going on he didn't care as much as he should.

Angewomon frowned, "Well to make matters short. Hannah and Kenji are in the human world in the southern quadrants reign. Devimon and Greymon are both dead, Devimon's egg is with a human named Hikaru, something I find ironic. And File City was attacked because of the power held in it, not to mention Infinity Mountain. The people that attacked are an army that wants to eradicate everything but before you can help you and Chinatsu need to do something. I need you and her to go to the human world where Kenji and Hannah came from and help them out and wait for Kenji to get there to explain everything. But first I need you to unlock your full potential." She turned to the brush and even in the glow of her aura he found it hard to see anything. "I have the perfect opponent."

She disappeared before he could ask anything and the glow disappeared but was replaced as a big blast was sent at him. He dodged out of the way and when and HK looked up they saw something they hated more than vegan food.

"Hello. Machinedramon." Kyo was spared an explanation of his more dragon and thinner like appearance by another blast heading towards him.

"To think of what I could be doing with Chinatsu right now instead of this." Kyo frowned and sighed lazily before looking at HK.

"Lets end this!"


	16. Goodbye Chinatsu, Kyo's Farewell

Kyo dodged a beam aimed at him and jumped up, using his enhanced muscles to get on a branch ten feet off the ground using just his feet. HK soared at the Machinedramon that had caused so many issues in the past. Of course after ten minutes of this fight did HK and Kyo realize something. The last time they had fought HK was strong enough to take Machinedramon out by just barely exerting himself. But now he was using every trick in the book to stay alive. And it had only been ten minutes.

This new Machinedramon was slicker, faster, and a hell loads stronger.

But as they fought they realized more as well.

_Where is Annologman? _They both thought when they didn't see the usual creepy looking man that was currently in his late 50's.

Right as HK was in grabbing distance the new Machinedramon grabbed his outstretched arm and flung him into a tree but didn't let go. He continued to swing him and after smacking him into dozens of trees he smacked him into the ground.

HerculesKabuterimon's roar of pain broke Kyo's heart in pieces. It reminded him of his previous two partners that had fallen in the first fight with Annologman. He remembered them clearly. His first one, an Andromon, had fallen in battle against the MegaDramon that had fallen in battle as well in the File City Invasion. Although it took a lot on his part, Kyo invited MegaDramon to live in File City to pay for his mistakes.

His second one, a WereGarurumon, had fallen to Machinedramon himself. But instead of him being reborn into a new egg he was absorbed by a device that Annologman created so he could make Machinedramon stronger. It had. But then he wondered the continent, too afraid to return to File City and tell of his failure. When he did he came upon a group of rookie digimon picking on a group of fresh. Angered by this, he lashed out. He didn't remember doing it but he had beat the rookies into unconsciousness and saved the fresh lings. One of them, the only one not to run away, had stayed by his side as he cried and slept from the exhaustion he experienced from the fight. The one fresh ling later turned into the HK he saw before him. One he was all too afraid to lose.

* * *

Chinatsu couldn't sleep. Her eyes stayed glued to the roof of the tent but she could see far more. Her senses, not as well as Kyo's or his students, was still good. She was focusing on Kyo's presence. A warm one usually. But with the attack and death…well it turned colder and slightly dark. Usually when she closed her eyes and focused she would see him, surrounded by a bright golden light. Now it was a brazen color. Apparently she was the first in dozens of years to be able to sense their color personals.

With this depression he seemed to try to hide Chinatsu suddenly didn't feel like Kyo opened up to her enough.

"Oh Kyo, you changed ever since you came to this world. I wish I could've helped you when we were twelve. You just left sixth grade happy and when I saw you in seventh grade you changed. Like my dad did after the war." She mused to herself quietly less to wake her friend.

She shifted through her thoughts from her past years. From her childhood to where she was now. She remembered back when she first met him.

* * *

_"Bye mom! Bye Dad!" A young Chinatsu yelled as she exited her parents' car and took her first step on her new school in Japan. Her parents had moved her from England to Japan. She lived in an area that had a name so Japanese that she couldn't even pronounce it right. Now she was currently in sixth grade, in a serious learning environment where fun wasn't exactly the teacher's prime objective._

_She ran up the steps leading to the door where students were filing in, hoping not to miss the bell. She did the same and finally stepped into the doorway and took her first steps in the hallway. The white and blue tiles seemed to stretch on forever, making Chinatsu nervous. The students seem to not notice her and filed in their classes, leaving her alone. She shrieked when she noticed that and rushed along the hallways looking for her classroom that was marked down on a scrap of paper that her parents gave her._

_Once she found it she calmed her breathe and sighed blissfully then opened the door and found that nearly the whole class turned their attention to her. All but one boy with black hair who had a key chain hanging from his pants, he was sitting by himself in a two person desk by the window. He slowly turned his eyes to her and when they met hers Chinatsu couldn't help but smile and grow red on her cheeks._

_"Ah you must be Huifang Chinatsu, the new transfer student from England. Come here and introduce yourself to the class." The old man, the teacher, said. Well it sounded more like a command. So she did. She walked in the middle of the room, stood right in front of the chalkboard and smiled nervously._

_"Hello. My name is Chinatsu Huifang. I originally lived in Japan but moved to England when I was seven. I just moved back here and I can't wait to be your friend." She then did a bow and awaited her teacher's instructions._

_When he gave her none she looked up at him, her big eyes showing confusion._

_The teacher looked down at her as if she was a bug, "Did you want a medal? Go sit down! There is only one seat open for crying out loud!" Quickly Chinatsu ran or speed walked to the empty seat and sat down while the teacher sat at his desk and looked through a stack of papers. Whispers filled the air so she decided it was safe to whisper at least. She turned to the boy next to her and found him playing that key chain game. It showed two small, dinosaur shaped creatures firing some attack at each other._

_"Excuse me? What are you playing?" Chinatsu whispered softly and the boy turned to her in shock, like it was the first time someone talked to him._

_"It's…its called digimon. It's a new game out and rarely anyone plays it." He seemed nervous at first but he became confident when he talked about the game. So after she asked more questions he answered them with a smile._

_Then the teacher snapped his head up and told the class to shut up and the whole class fell so silent that you could hear every low breath the students took._

_Only then did she realize that she had a ten minute conversation without giving her name. So she turned to the young kid and smiled softly._

_"Hey my name is Chinatsu. What's yours?"_

_He smiled at her, his onyx color eyes creakingly with happiness, "Kyo Azumi, it means Capital Safe Residence. Or apricot."_

_She laughed and just then the teacher slammed his hands down on the desk, sending the papers on it flying around the room._

_"When I say stop talking I mean it! I don't care who you are or where you came from but you will listen to me when I say something!" The teacher continued to scream, sending his spit flying and hitting the desk like raindrops, some even hit her cheek but she was too scared to try wiping them away._

_Then to her surprise Kyo jumped up and started yelling at the teacher, his voice carrying louder than his._

_"Hey! Stop yelling at her just because she's a new girl! I was the one talking so why don't you ask who did it before jumping the gun like you always do? Why don't you just retire you old man!"There was silence after that. No one dared to breath and someone almost fainted from lack of breathing._

_The teacher slowly formed words, "What…what did…you just say?" His voice was gruff._

_"You heard me! Why don't you just retire?" The teacher actually shrunk back then as if a light bulb lit off he smiled._

_"Yeah…I should. Thanks Azumi." He left the room and all was silent after that. Even Kyo was dumbfounded._

_Chinatsu however was beaming, "Thanks for that Kyo. Hey can you show me a tour?" Kyo nodded and sank back in his chair. Chinatsu smiled at him but he didn't notice. But one year later, as he got over the death of his digimon partners and relish in his victory, in the real world he would tell her._

_But more importantly he would tell her that his thoughts were always of her. And he would get no verbal response but instead a chaste kiss that would later lead on to dating and marriage._

She closed her eyes and turned to her sides. Clutching the jacket that he left behind that still had his scent. She breathed in the scent deeply and smiled. Then she froze.  
_Outside…night…dark…COLD!_

"He forgot his jacket!" She turned to Gatomon, "Gatomon get up! Kyo forgot his jacket!" Gatomon did get up but she was so sleepy she looked drunk and promptly fell on her butt.

* * *

She was running through the dark forest. Snapping the trunks she ran into like they were butter. Some trees even fell down. Well the reason being was that the one thing worse than endangering a bear cub was getting in the way of a woman and the man she loves. This happened to be the case when Chinatsu jumped in a small clearing. But the thing standing out was the lone angelic digimon in the middle of the clearing. A smile broke out on Chinatsu's face when she saw her. Who wouldn't? After all Angewomon was the nicest digimon out there.

Chinatsu broke from her run and Gatomon fell from her position on her shoulders, landing on her feet.

"Hello Chinatsu Azumi, you look well." A formal tone, one that wasn't common on the angel digimon. A look of confusion was shown on Chinatsu's face.

"Angewomon, what's wrong? Why are you here?" Before Angewomon could answer a giant golden explosion let up the forest, knocking trees through the air with a loud yell of Mega Electro Shocker. Chinatsu felt fear in her heart and quickly sensed for her husband. She closed her eyes and could see him and HK clearly. They were so bright they made her get a headache, that bright meant only one thing, they were pushing their limits. And from the sense she got from the other figure it concerned her greatly, pure black, a presence only felt when someone gave themselves fully to darkness. And also, it was winning. Kyo and HK were being pushed around.

Chinatsu ran towards him but couldn't take a step when Angewomon's hands grabbed her shoulders firmly.

"That is why I am here, I can't let you pass this is a fight he needs to finish on his own." She looked sad from Gatomon's view.

Her eyes cast down and not looking at Angewomon, Chinatsu spoke, her voice filled with dread, "And you know that I can't do that. He needs me and I'll be damned if you get in my way." Angewomon nodded and let go of Chinatsu who immediately jumped back several yards. She reached in her right pants pocket and pulled out a digivice. A rectangular one much like the first generation and Kyo's, with golden trimming and a dark blue body. The screen took details to an extreme and three white buttons were below.

"Gatomon, digivolved and end this fight quickly. Kyo needs us." Gatomon nodded and the digivice glowed and in seconds a different Angewomon was there. The only major difference was the clothing or lack thereof. Chinatsu's Angewomon had her left leg uncovered and her womanly parts were barely covered…truth be told Chinatsu didn't want Kyo to ever see any Angewomon because she didn't want him to look.

"You know, I always wondered why I am the only one with actual clothing."

Chinatsu stared hard at Angewomon. Angewomon nodded to herself. No talking. Not when Chinatsu was determined.

"Let's go." The two Angewomon quickly raised their arrows and shot several rounds. Both meeting in the air and exploding. Blocking both their views.

Chinatsu didn't know at the time but later she would, she had started a fight with a mega level Angewomon.

* * *

"Mega Electro Shocker!" HK was pushed back from the recoil and the attack hit Machinedramon head on. A cloud of dirt was uplifted as the shockwave from such a powerful attack destroyed trees. Kyo smiled but quickly frowned when he heard another explosion not too far away. He turned his attention back to HK and Machinedramon.

"Kyo, do you sense him?" HK asked after several minutes of not seeing the new and improved Machinedramon. His question was answered when a red glow was seen appearing out of seemingly nowhere. Then another one appeared. And they both grew. Then in a mechanical voice the attack was called.

"Mega Giga Cannon!" The two beams flew forward and HK made to move but couldn't when the two beams connected and exploded outwards into a beam that had to be at least thirty to forty feet wide, covering both HK and Kyo in an intense red glow.

Kyo stared at the beam sadly, knowing he couldn't dodge it and knowing just how powerful it was. As he stared the beam seemed to slow down as did everything else. Kyo felt as if some deity allowed him enough time to finish his last thought before he too, like so many others today, vanished never to be seen again.

"Sorry Chinatsu. Looks like I won't be around for you anymore. I'm sorry." And just then time flowed freely once again.

A red glow was seen, basking everyone's sight in that glow and it was at that moment where Chinatsu started crying mid fight and in the real world Kenji and Hannah both fell to the ground and grasped their chests in pain.

The Legendary Digidestined Kyo Azumi was no more.


	17. Beginning of the End

I was lying in a hospital bed. My injuries slowly healing while the rest of the Tamers were out training with Hannah who had forced herself to go do that. The only constant was Ms. Hikaru who visited everyday and talked for hours on end. She had once brought students papers and taught me how to correct mistakes so I could further my education that seemed like everything was based on the digital world.

When Yamaki found out about the park incident he was livid, not at me but at the repair costs. And to make matters worse this small, fat, and wannabe intimidating man had wanted me arrested. Only to meet a stack of papers in his gut, another victim of Hannah's weapon.

"Alright Kenji that's enough for today. I won't be here tomorrow I have a big conference and they need me there so you'll have to study alone."

I nodded and Hikaru left with a smile. I settled in my comfortable bed as best I could due to the bandages and the cast I had around my left arm. I closed my eyes and could feel myself start to doze off but just as my eyes got heavy the door burst open and several small forms darted in the room and jumped me.

The most surprising thing was that they all scream, "Brother Kenji!"

I bit back a groan of pain as best as I could and was rewarded when other figures came in and pulled the children off. I took in details and smiled when I recognized them as the children and adults who had listened to my stories.

The mother who had talked to my about my family smiled at me and her daughter was bouncing on her feet with a gigantic smile on her young face.

"Well as good as it is to see you guys why are you here? And how are you guys?"

A tall, thin man with unruly brown hair smiled at me with his two sons at his feet both playing with the sleeping form of Dodomon who had dedigivolve from pure exhaustion. He was fine now but still in this form because it was less space consuming. The man spoke, "We're fine. You and your partner did a great job protecting us all. But worry about yourself how are you two?"

I smiled at him and everyone else, "I'm great. Dozens of bruises, a broken left arm, a couple broken ribs, and that's just about all. Don't worry I've had worse." Everyone looked sad at the information but seeing as how I didn't want that I just smiled at them and moved to get up. But then as I got on my feet a stack of papers was thrown through a window and hit my head, causing me to fall back on the bed. Gasps were heard around the room as they followed the trail of papers. They found the source to be a teenager girl who was being held by a large boxer looking bunny. The girl was glaring at their savior.

"Kenji. Just what do you think you're doing getting up?" The girl hopped through the open window and the bunny glowed for a couple seconds and became a smaller bunny looking digimon.

I smiled at her and Lunamon but the only one to smile back was Lunamon. Hannah however was glaring at me.

"Lunamon, wake up Dodomon. We're heading out to the training field and I want Dorugamon to carry Kenji there." Lunamon did so and woke Dodomon up who quickly returned back to Dorumon. The children swarmed around him and made me laugh.

I turned back to Hannah with a questioning look, "What is this about? You come in here telling me off for moving around but you want me to go to the training field?" Hannah huffed like she shouldn't have to explain anything to him. The parents all frowned while the children cried saying they wanted to see more of Kenji and Dorumon. Hannah sighed as she heard the children's complaints.

"Fine the children can come as well but they have to sit in the viewing area." Some of the adults weren't fine with that but after a little coaxing they were off.

* * *

I frowned when I looked around the area. Dirt, large boulders, and three trees scattered around an inside training area three stories underground with a diameter of about two hundred feet. The roof had lights that I figured represented an artificial sun. I returned my attention in front of me, lazily looking at Hannah as Lunamon digivolved.

After she was done she glared back at me which made me feel incredibly sad. I turned to Dorumon and had him digivolved to Dorugamon and in seconds he was there, towering over me and everyone else.

"Alright Hannah. I'm here now so what do you want with me? This isn't like you at all."

"I know that Kenji. I know I'm acting difficult right now buts it's for good reason. I need to know my resolve."

I was confused for a second, "Resolve? What do you mean…" Then it hit me.

* * *

_"Kyo? What makes you fight evil digimon?" A young Hannah asked Kyo as he made his way into his room in Jijimon's house after another fight with Machinedramon. And judging by the lack of scars it was an easy one too. Kenji was behind Hannah, waiting for an answer. HK was outside resting or on guard, with all the evil digimon around he couldn't afford to be lax._

_A noticeably younger Kyo stared at Hannah with confused eyes, his face, that of a twenty two year old, was etched in confusion as well. He put his hand on his chin and rubbed it, looking for an answer. When he found one he snapped his fingers._

_"The reason I fight evil digimon is to protect all those precious to me. And when I fight I feel like all my friends and family are backing me up, protecting HK and me. So I drive to not lose a fight, to not disappoint them by losing. And as of yet I've yet to let them down too badly! You could say that its my resolve. My reason to fight."_

_Kenji frowned in confusion, "Resolve? What's that?"_

_"Like I said, it's my reason to fight, the answer to your questions. Everyone has something they fight for in their lives, you just have to find it. And when you do nothing can stop you. Not even death."_

_Kenji and Hannah were glowing, taking in their surrogate father's words and forever etching them in their brains. And for the next eight years they would strive to find their resolve, making them progress stronger in the world and making their way up into people's hearts as friends and family. Further pushing them._

* * *

"Resolve…I almost forgot, how stupid of me. Well Hannah if fighting me can bring your resolve out then so be it but I won't hold back! I have yet to find my own resolve so let's find them together!"

"I agree Kenji. So after this is done and you're lying in on your back in defeat I want you to say that I don't need your protection anymore! That I'm a big girl!" Hannah nodded to Lekismon and she was off, faster than any champion I had ever seen. Dorugamon had no opening to dodge and was forced to dodge to his best abilities.

Hannah, however, decided not to be idle in the fight and she charged at me, her fists enveloped in a black and white data. I charged her as well and felt the silver data surround my right hand. She was on me in seconds. Her fist flew at my face and I ducked down and sent a palm at her abdomen. Hannah raised her left leg and deflected my palm thrust by letting my hand slip past her thighs. And in return she punched the towards my chest. I jumped back and with her fist still on the ground she reared up and grabbed my face between her feet. I was sent airborne a second after and I hit the ground with my back.

This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

In the viewing area there were the adults and the children. Both not knowing why this girl would have a fight with a recovering Kenji. No one knew the controls for the viewing area because if they did they would've heard the conversation about their resolve. Although they had to admit it was a cool fight. So far the girls were dominating the fight, leaving no room for a counter attack. Even an amateur could see that the girls were faster and had the slim advantage. After all who would, the rabbit could jump to the roof so flying was out. Hannah could run circles around Kenji. But even then their votes went to Kenji.

Their votes were interrupted when several young pre teens entered. There was a boy with goggles, a girl with a red ponytail, another boy with a rabbit on his shoulders, another girl with a brown rabbit, and two boys with one big robot and a small floating fairy of sorts. They all knew who they were, except the boys; they were the Digimon Tamers of Shinjuku. Around the world several other groups were popping up but none as famous as these. They did, after all, stop the biggest threat ever known.

A red dinosaur like digimon, they could only guess this was Guilmon, spoke up, "Hey Takato-mon, why are they fighting?"

The one with goggles didn't answer; he instead asked the parents what they were doing here.

The most outspoken of them, the mother, answered, "Well we were visiting Kenji in the hospital when this girl came in and demanded to fight, so they brought us here and that's just about it. Oh my name is Sarah and this is my daughter Kristy." A little girl waved at them and Guilmon dorkishly waved back.

The boy with the rabbit, Henry and Terriermon, spoke up for once, "Wow, they are going to get in trouble for bringing you guys here. But I guess that answers why the guards were knocked out when we got here."

"Momentai Henry." Saying his famous line was of course Terriermon.

The girl more known as Rika with her partner Renamon studied the fighting closely. "Hey Renamon, why are those two fighting? Why not just their digimon?"

"I don't know Rika but by the looks of things that girl Hannah is faster than me, even Kenji is. And I bet in a fight of fist that I would lose. Those humans are frighteningly strong even by my standards. Just imagine how strong their digimon are. But one thing bothers me."

Rika looked at her waiting for an answer. Renamon continued, "I'm sure you've noticed it too but he has the same name as that gravestone in your yard. He also looks like that picture just older."

Rika sighed and when everyone paid attention she looked nervous but she said her thoughts aloud, "But he couldn't be him. He died when he was three due to a bad fever. Besides if he had a sister he would've told us wouldn't he?"

Sarah almost dropped her purse, "Wait! He told me in the park! He said he had a sister and she would be twelve now!" A warm feeling filled Sarah's heart knowing that she may have just found the boy's long lost sister.

Rika's eyes grew large and if Takato looked closely he would've seen small tears.

_Can it be him? Mom said that they buried his body but when I look at him I just…feel that it's him. He did tell us something once…what was it…two universes but four quadrants…what could that mean that there's two of me. Yeah that could make sense! He could be my brother from an alternate universe! Weirder things have happened what's to say that he isn't!_

Rika nodded and looked at the button that let them hear the two tamers and their digimon. She pressed it and hoped to god that he at least mentioned her.

* * *

Dorugamon spat out an orb of metal that hit Lekismon and sent her flying into the wall. So far in the fight Lekismon was confident and was putting Dorugamon on the edge of losing. Now however he finally got some distance between Lekismon and himself. Dorugamon took to the air, watching Lekismon with patient eyes. Lekismon stood back up and gathered an attack on the appendages on her back, "Tear Arrow!" And an arrow of ice shot at Dorugamon.

"Power Metal!" The attacks hit mid air and both canceled out. Dorugamon flapped his wings once and dove down at break neck speeds towards Lekismon. Lekismon jumped up and while Dorugamon was below her she reared her fist back then let it fly. Dorugamon blocked with his tail and they both hit the ground at the same time.

"Your pretty good, Lekismon. Who would've thought you would be so confident now that you're fighting as a champion."

Lekismon huffed, "Being a champion has nothing to do with it. I am fighting for Hannah and that is enough for me. That's the resolve I had that made me digivolved now she needs to find hers, just like Kenji did."

Dorugamon nodded, "Alright then. Like Kenji said no holding back! Power Metal!" He then opened his mouth and an orb the size of his head flew out and charged at Lekismon.

"Alright then Dorugamon! Moon Night Bomb!" A ball of water the size of herself was thrown from her gloves and hit the Power Metal head on. The two attacks with the same power put behind them hit and due to the friction slid past another and hit them. Lekismon was sent flying into the wall and Dorugamon was sent to his knee, fighting the sleepiness that came from the attack.

"Well that was fun, eh Lekismon."

"Yeah, let's continue Dorugamon!"

* * *

I ducked under another kick and swept my right foot out, taking her left foot from under her. She hit the ground but was quick to get up. I straightened myself and jumped back. She smiled and squat down, taking her stone knife from her pockets and holding it in her right hand in a back grip.

I nodded and took my own out, hidden under my shirt on my left hip. Mine was longer than hers and sharper too. She rushed at me when she saw the knife and tried for a beheading move that I was quick to block.

"Knives! They're using knives out there!" Kazu yelled as they started going through an intricate set of moves that left them astounded. No wonder they had been trained into the ground. The speed those two were moving made the fastest man look slow, which in their cases he was.

"Shouldn't you guys stop them?" Sarah asked as Kristy sat on Renamon's shoulder for a better view of the fight.

"I don't see why." Said Henry with Terriermon in the grips of the two twins that first jumped Dorumon in the hospital.

Sarah went wide eyed, "They are using knives here! Two digimon fighting is one thing but two kids with knives? That's on a whole new level!"

"Don't you find that insensitive towards digimon?" Asked Kenta who was entertaining a girl with MarineAngemon's heart bubbles.

"Not at all, digimon heal faster and a fatal injury for humans are scratches for most digimon."

"She's right you know." They all turned slowly at the voice, "You should have stopped them Takato."

Takato rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Sorry Yamaki. I can't do that, not with the way they're fighting."

* * *

Hannah jumped in the air and sent a kick at me which I made sure to dodge. She landed on the floor and immediately sent the knife she held towards my chest. I brought up my own to deflect the strike and I returned a quick little cut to her forearm. Surprisingly she didn't wince, I did.

Every cut I made or bruise I made I was the one to wince, not her. And for a second I would feel the pain as if it was my own.

I was broken from y thoughts as she cut my cheek, leaving a thin and slowly bleeding cut the size of a nail.

"Come on Kenji! You can do better than that!" I smiled and backed up about a yard. Then I grabbed my knife by the blade and threw it in the air, so high that it hit the roof. But before it was even a third of the way there I charged at Hannah. She looked surprised by the move and wasn't quick enough to dodge the kick I sent to her shins. Her feet fell from under her and using my enhanced speed I spun till her back was close to my face. With her still falling I sent a palm to her back that pushed her back up in the air. Then I grabbed her hands as they flapped in the air and spun around and let go, sending her flying. As she flew the knife landed in my awaiting palm and I surged forward as she got her bearings.

With her back to me I grabbed her shoulders and put the knife to her neck. Ending the fight.

"Come on Hannah, admit defeat. You have no chance of winning now."Hannah sighed.

"That was Kyo's second favorite move. Impressive really Kenji. But I won't admit defeat."

Hannah sighed as various memories ran through her head. Ones where she needed protecting.

* * *

_Hannah sat on the ground in the Native Forest. Two toys in her hands, a car and a truck and she was pretending there was a car chase. The hero was in the car with the bad guys in the truck. She talked in different voices and for a six year old she was fairly good at it.  
A noise caught her attention however and it came from one of the several bushes around her. She slowly got up and approached the noise, her hands clasped and poised at her neck. As she got in front of the bush she tried to peer inside, not wanting to use her hands less something grab them. When she saw nothing she turned around and made her way to her toys but before she could a vine came through the bushes and wrapped itself around her small torso._

_She screamed as loud as possible and when she was done there was a distinct ringing in her ears. She turned her head to see the attacker and saw it was a RedVeggiemon and it looked hungry if it licking its lips were anything to go by._

_It slowly pulled her closer and she struggled as hard as she could, screaming the whole time._

_"Kyo! Kenji! Moonmon!" Her scream came unanswered and she found herself crying heavily.  
Then, as if something happened inside of her and snapped, she stopped crying and braced herself against the RedVeggiemon's vines. She started pulling against it but to no use._

_"You are mine to eat little girl! MINE!" And with a final tug she was sent flying towards its open mouth. But in the nick of time a golden fist the size of the RedVeggiemon came and smashed it into oblivion. Her head hit something soft and she fearfully looked up into the eyes of Kyo._

_"Hey Hannah." He coed softly, "You were so brave! I'm proud of you."_

_Hannah felt safe now, for the first time since she got in File City she felt utterly safe and sound but one thought stayed with her._

_Kyo was proud of her._

* * *

_An older Hannah, the age of eleven, paced back and forth on the uneven ground. Lunamon stood faithfully by her side and her little hands were clasped. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders and her face still held softness in it despite having to fight so often. And her movements, despite the rigorous training, were graceful._

_She stopped pacing when she heard the two sets of footsteps and expanded her weak senses a couple yards to see who it was._

_Kenji and Dorumon._

_She smiled and ran the first steps to greet them both, her child nature getting the best of her. Currently they were by Dragon Eye Lake, home to many of the Seadramons. They had never seen on before so they decided they should check one out._

_They slowly walked through the thick underbrush and quietly so they didn't disturb any threatening digimon._

_"Hey Hannah, what do you think they'll look like, the Seadramon?"_

_"I don't know Kenji, what do you think they look like?"_

_"I don't know, that's why I asked you."_

_Meanwhile Lunamon was riding on Dorumon's back since her legs were so small. They didn't talk much that was their partner's job._

_Then they saw it. The gigantic lake that stretched all the way to Beetle Island, where the bug digimon reigned supreme._

_They saw several large serpent digimon in the lake swimming, their bodies breaching the surface at parts at a time. _

_Kenji pointed excitingly and_ _Hannah laughed. Dorumon and Lunamon however were on guard, they didn't enjoy being so close to hundreds of champion digimon._

_They sat down on the grass and watched as the digimon swam. Then it happened. It was a slow buzzing at first but it got louder every two seconds. The Seadramon herd it first and they sunk under the water. Dorumon and Lunamon tensed up as well at looked towards the sky. They saw nothing though and they continued looking around._

_Then they saw them. Thousands of Flymon were surging over the water. By the looks of things they were coming from an area behind Beetle Island since even Flymon weren't common in Beetle Island._

_Almost immediately Kenji grabbed Hannah and started running back towards File City with Dorumon and Lunamon in tow. But like dogs to cars the Flymon charged at them with their stingers pointed at the slowest, Hannah._

_Kenji turned his head towards the horde of Flymon who looked more like dark clouds extremely high in the sky and with his vision he could barely see the glint the sun gave off the stingers. Hannah just kept running and didn't notice the scream of Brown Stingers from the Flymon horde._

_Dorumon leapt out of the way as two stingers impaled the ground where he once was. _

_Lunamon dodged as well, jumping into trees to obscure their vision. Hannah didn't notice the lone stinger coming her way till it was too late._

_She fell to the ground. Hard, ragged breathing was heard above her and drops of liquid hitting the ground seemed like an endless torture. Hannah looked up, her eyes shining with confusion then she saw him, Kenji. He was standing with his back to her; he was bent over and was using his knees as support. What was the most noticeable however was the large stinger impaled through his right shoulder, dripping with a brown poison._

_"Kenji!" Hannah jumped to her feet and caught Kenji before he hit the ground. As she was about to pull the stinger out someone yelled stop. Hanna turned and saw Kyo running full speed towards her and Kenji. _

_The Flymon reloaded for a second barrage but was stopped as a larger, golden, menacing looking bug digimon invaded their view. Among bug digimon only a few stood out as legends, AncientKabuterimon was one, GranKuwagamon was another, and the second most menacing was HerculesKabuterimon. The Flymon buzzed with fear and retreated but HK would have none of that._

_"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Using all of his power he shot forth his signature attack that wiped the Flymon off in a single swipe._

_Kyo was hunched over Kenji who was groaning and sweat was dripping off his brows with his fist clenched. Hannah was crying and apologizing through dry sobs that made her throat hurt. Having enough Kyo snapped._

_"Hannah if you don't have anything useful to say then be quiet!" And after that he picked up Kenji's prone form and ran straight for Centauramon. Hannah cried harder and in seconds she, Dorumon, Lunamon, and HK were on their way home._

* * *

Hannah had tears building behind her eyes and in order to stop them she clenched her eyes shut.

"No more! No more tears! No more being protected! If I can't defend myself then I don't deserve to be a digidestined! You, Kyo, and Lunamon whether you knew it or not always guarded me from the harsh truth of the world around us and I say no more! As of now I protect myself!" A large black and white stream of what looked like data enveloped her whole body as she spoke, growing with every word, "I'm tired as being seen as the weakest digidestined! When this war is over people won't think me as weak! For now on I defend myself and promise to never be weak again!" Her eyes were glowing now, "THAT IS MY RESOLVE!"

The light became blinding and when it cleared Kenji was on his back, his wounds were actually gone, and his breathing was labored. Hannah was seen standing up, her digivice pointed towards the ceiling. Dorugamon was on his side, much like his partner, and he too was breathing hard.

But the most noticeable difference was Lekismon. She was taller now and had more armor. Gone were her boxing gloves now they were replaced by white gloves that looked metal. In her hands she held a crescent shape weapon with a white handle. Her weapons had and image of a sleeping quarter moon, or more known as a crescent. Six blue appendages came off from her back and pointed skywards. Through her mask glowing brown eyes were seen.

"Crescemon!"

Kenji, after staring at the ultimate bunny digimon, got on his feet and held out his own digivice. He was glowing with his own golden stream of data now as well.

"Dorugamon! Digivolve!" Dorugamon roared as he golden light enveloped him and grew as it shaped itself into the silhouette of his ultimate stage. The data stream blew into pieces and standing there was DoruGreymon who towered over Crescemon's twenty five foot frame. But before they could charge an earthquake shook the underground field up and the roof collapsed on the two digimon and digidestined.

* * *

Up on the surface however was a field of chaos and fire. Buildings were toppled over and a huge green portal was seen in the sky, big enough to fit five of the Hypnos buildings on their sides. Digimon were swarming out of it and blowing up everything in sight. People were seen trying to escape the destruction that the invading digimon were enforcing.

Then, after the digimon stopped swarming out, two figures walked out of the portal and landed on the ground, kicking up dirt.

One was a large figure with thick black armor and a large black shield was in his left hand with a large black sword in his right hand. His red eyes narrowed behind the helmet he wore. The other figure was much more menacing and the aura he gave off killed the trees around him. He was made of metal and was the strongest of all the other digimon there. He himself once made an entire force of angelic digimon retreat but he killed them. He had even fought against Magnamon himself and left the victor, although Magnamon lived. Safe to say he could handle anything that anyone could throw at him.

"BlackKnightmon, destroy everything here and anyone who gets in the way. I want the head of every so called digidestined at my feet!"

BlackKnightmon gave a low chuckle, "Understood…Lord Darkdramon."

* * *

Omnimon stood on the balcony that Kenji left on when he went back to File City. Behind him stood the surviving Royal Knights and Olympic Twelve members. One of the three was of the Olympic Twelve was a large man, about Omnimon's height, with long white hair that was seen under a thin white helmet with two thunderbolts on the side of it. He was wearing a toga with a white Chrome Digizoid plate over his chest with two interlocking lightning bolts forming an X. Underneath his toga on his bottom half was white armor boots that went up to his knees. He had chainmail covering his thighs and up to his neck. In his back was a sword with a golden hilt and white wings for guards. The blade itself formed a bolt of lightning that had was white in color but was extremely bright.

The other one, a tall black haired man with a long black gown, stood with a set of folded black feathered wings against his back. His gown had sleeves the covered the figures hands and feet and the only sign that he was standing was the two black Chrome Digizoid boots. On his left hip was a skeletal scythe that had two ends, one a scythe and the other a halberd. The scythe faced the right and the halberd the left. His face was covered by a skeleton looking helmet that was actually Digizoid. A set of bright red eyes was seen glaring at the setting sun.

The other one was a woman with golden flowing hair and armor. She had nothing covering her face but a golden crown that had twelve crystals on it but only three still glowing. She had on a dark blue dress underneath her golden armor. The dress fell to her feet and covered the sandals she wore. She had a set of golden wings that were folded against her back. On her right hip was a sword and on her left hip was a shield the size of a basketball. She had bright pupil less yellow eyes.

The white Olympian spoke his voice gruff and edged, "Omnimon it is time. The west section has fallen long before we could send anyone there and we now need the digidestined more than ever."

The black haired one was next his voice was smooth as silk and deep, "I agree with my brother. I suggest that we send a force of our own to help out the south quadrant and send another to the north and east."

The woman spoke last her voice smooth as well but felt like a flowing stream, "I suggest that we send Kenji and that Hannah girl back into the digital world for more training."

Omnimon sighed, "Jupitermon, Junomon, Plutomon, you three have good ideas but I can't do just that." Then beneath his helmet he smiled, "But I do have a plan. Gallantmon, go organize Lord MetalGarurumon X and have his force head to the west to hold them off, have him bring Lord WarGreymon X as well his forces." Gallantmon nodded and left, "Magnamon, go have Lord Seraphimon and his forces to help the south since they have mostly dark digimon." Magnamon nodded and Omnimon turned to his last three Royal Knights, "Craniamon, Dynasmon, and Examon you three gather the remaining forces and attack the main army that's heading this way, I want you three to stall them and make them retreat." He then opened his right hand and took notice of the eleven ROvices in them, all with a different weapon on the back. "And as for Kenji and Hannah? We'll need them here for now, in the sanctuary realm but not to train themselves." The ROvices flashed and flew from his hands in every direction, scattering across the four quadrants.

* * *

A lone boy with goggles sat in his bed drawing in his binder. His homework laid on his bedside scattered aimlessly and unfinished, kind of expected seeing as how he looked to be ten years old. His computer screen showing his music that he was listening to. Then his screen flashed and a bright glow filled the room. The boy jumped off his bed and stared fearfully as a black and red egg flew into his hands, alongside a red and black looking handheld thing. Within a second he was sucked in his computer.

* * *

A girl was signing to herself as she swung on a swing, her long red hair flying about. She looked to be about ten years old. Her Mp3 was blaring soft music that was turned up so loud all you could hear were the beats. She was the only one in the park and she was swinging by herself unfortunately.

Often times she would look up in the sky and picture a face and ask the single question that was on her parent's minds as well, _Where are you? _

She was interrupted from her musing when her Mp3 player started vibrating.

_Mp3's don't vibrate, _The young girl said to herself as she pulled it out. As she did a glow resounded form the small screen and it enveloped the area. When the glow died down she was holding a purple egg and a thing she had never thought to see, _it's like what those DATS use but different!_And after the glow appeared again she was gone, leaving a still swinging swing.

* * *

Two twins sat on the floor playing cards, scum actually, and humming. They appeared to be eleven, one was a girl with blonde hair and the other was a boy with a blonde ponytail. They had IPods by their feet and they both started glowing right after the girl won the game.

The boy dramatically pointed his finger at his fraternal sister, "See what happens when you win! Next time let me win!"

The girl rolled her eyes and started yelling at her brother, neither noticed the ROvices or the two eggs that appeared, but they didn't have time to notice as they disappeared, alongside the ROvices, the eggs, and surprisingly the cards.

* * *

Three boys sat in a circle in the forest, studying bugs. One of them looked like he was nine and he had a single scar on his knuckles. Another one was sporting glasses and overalls with a pocket filled with three pens and a notepad, a stereotypical nerd as people would call him, he looked to be ten. The last one was sporting a large smile and had a caterpillar on his finger. The first one had brown hair that was curly and curled at the back of his neck. The second one had red hair and had freckles across his cheeks. The last one had blonde hair that was held in a spiky ponytail. Their camping equipment was behind them and they didn't notice their laptops glowing. Then three ROvices flew towards them, landing by their feet. They all jumped up and looked around startled and picked up the ROvices. As they did an egg flew from their screens. One was red and blue, another one black, and the last one was brown.

As they grabbed the floating eggs a glow resounded and they disappeared into a green portal.

* * *

A lone girl with brown hair to her shoulders sat in her room, writing into her diary feverishly. Her laptop was blaring metal music and the candles scattered across her room were lit and expelling beautiful scents. She looked up as a beeping on her laptop annoyed her so she got up, her diary in hand, and sat at her computer desk. She typed in a few keys but nothing happened then her screen change and her music stopped. Out of the computer a ROvice and an egg flew into her lap.

She grasped the ROvice and looked at the details on the egg. The egg was white with a few red spots here and there and after a few seconds she saw they were flames. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her body be pulled towards the laptop.

She let loose one scream before she was gone.

* * *

Two kids were seen playing soccer. One of them was a girl with brown hair and large round brown eyes. She was playing with a girl that had blue hair to her shoulders and deep purple eyes. After the blue haired girl scored the winning goal a large green portal opened up and swallowed the girl up. Without thinking the brown haired girl jumped in after her.

After ten minutes a tall man stood in the soccer field wearing a white scarf.

"Damn you Marcus, even now your causing me trouble."

* * *

A girl with blonde hair and gothic looking clothing was running down the destroyed street, avoiding a digimon that was thrown into a building by an Andromon. She turned into a corner and ran faster than she ever had before. She barrel rolled after a fire blast was fired at her. She looked up at a Meramon who was made of black flames who was pointing his hand at her. Everywhere she looked she saw burnt buildings, cars, and even several corpse. A choke sob resounded from her throat and tears fell from her eyes.

As a black ball of fire formed n her hands a tall knight tackled the Meramon away. As he did the girl saw who it was, Gallantmon.

She yelled a quick thank you and continued to run but as she passed by an abandoned computer store she caught a familiar face in one of the screens.

"Dober…" One of the computers started glowing and the broken glass around it disappeared into it. The glow then became a green portal and without being scared she reached her hand forward into it and let herself be pulled in. It was her first time after all.

* * *

Omnimon sighed as he felt eleven people get pulled in and he expected to see them appear by his feet. But after seconds he found that no one did. Closing his eyes he focused on the portal and gasped in shock.

Someone was interfering with the portal!

Omnimon ran a list of possible digimon through his head to see if he could find any who could do such a thing. He could find two possible digimon but neither was good. It couldn't be the first one because he was long deleted. So the only possibility was the second one.

Daemon.

Omnimon looked over the balcony once more before turning around and walking into The Sanctuary, about to prepare to go to battle.

* * *

A man was sitting by an Agumon, Gaomon, Gotsumon, Lalamon, a Kudamon, Falcomon, Kamemon, a Biyomon, and two Pawnchessmon. The man was enjoying another conversation between his partner and his friend's partners. The man was known to many as Marcus Damon, protector of the digital world. He was wearing a red jacket with blue pants and he had white wrapping around his fists. Acting as a keychain was his digivice that was now starting to beep.

Gaomon noticed it, "Marcus sir, your digivice is beeping."

"I know Gaomon, geesh!" Now noticing the beeping he picked up his digivice and stared at it for a few seconds before shrugging but as he was putting it down a green portal opened up and swallowed him and his companions.

"BOSS!"

"Agumon!"

They screamed the whole way through the portal, this portal was not the same as the many he went through before, and this one was faster and didn't have any tunnel of sorts. And before he knew it he was flat on his face with the rest of the digimon on him in a dog pile. The group landed in front of an unsuspecting Richard Sampson whose glasses had fallen from his face and his eyes wide with shock.

Before they could see he picked up his glasses and muttered quietly, "Damn it Marcus."

* * *

It was dark that much was sure. In the middle of this dark room a chair was seen, big enough to hold a MegaGargomon and still have room. A young girl was kneeling down, her faithful digimon by her side.

"Master, we have our armies attacking every quadrant but one. There is an attacking force nearing ours. Examon, Craniamon, and Dynasmon are leading the forces. The west quadrant has fallen and the search for the sovereigns continues. What will you have me do, master?"

A loud laugh filled the room and the figure in the chair leaned forward, much smaller than his chair but still gigantic and chuckled as his palms set a flame with a black fire that lit up the room in an eerie way. From the darkness a gigantic, metal dragon stepped forward.

"Let them fight back! For soon, everything will be eradicated and I will remain as the one and only sovereign!"


End file.
